Leben Im Gestern
by NeliaStar
Summary: Spielt sich 10 Jahre nach dem erfolgreichen Sieg ueber das Chaos ab. Ich sag nur "Wahre Liebe Siegt"
1. Chapter 1

Wer haette jemals gedacht, dass mir so etwas schreckliches passieren koennte. Ich bin so unglaublich verzweifelt. Keiner meiner Worte reichen aus um diesen Schmerz nur ansatzweise zu beschreiben. Nach so vielen Jahren harten Kampf, hatte ich endlich die Chance Mamoro fuer mich zu haben. Wir konnten endlich unsere ganze Liebe ausleben. Jede Sekunde Leben. Ich fuehlte mich wie im Himmel. Was soll ich jetzt nur machen. Und das alles nur wegen mir. Es ist fast zehn Jahre her, seitdem ich mich das letze Mal in Sailor Moon verwandeln musste. Das Chaos war wirklich sehr stark, aber auch das haben wir alle zusammen gemeistert. Jedoch glaube ich das diese Aufgabe einfach zu schwer fuer mich sein wird. Es tut mir einfach zu weh, nur an den heutigen Tag zu denken. Alles ist wie ein schlimmer nein ein schrecklicher Alptraum, der einfach nicht aufhoeren moechte. Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen das du fort bist. Mamoro ich liebe dich. Ich will das du zurueck kommst. Natuerlich weiss ich, dass du diesen Weg nicht gewaehlt hast. Aber alles ist so einsam ohne dich. Wird die Sonne morgen frueh aufgehen. Oder muss ich fuer immer in dieser Dunkelheit leben. Eigentlich habe ich nie daran gedacht, dass unsere Liebe jemals aufhoeren wuerde. Mamoro ich will zurueck ins Gestern. Zurueck zu diesem wunderbaren Leben, zu dieser einzigartigen Liebe. Wahrscheinlich wuerde jetzt wieder jeder sagen, dass ich eine Heulsuse bin, sobald mich jemand hier weinend an meinem Schreibtisch sehen wuerde. Ja, viele Traenen laufen mein Gesicht herunter.... Natuerlich versuche ich mich unter Kontrolle zu haben. Aber ich weiss einfach nicht wie. Es gibt nichts was ich im Moment machen kann. Ich habe so viel Verantwortung, doch ich habe mich wie immer nicht unter Kontrolle. Ich werde Gestern immer in meinem Herzen tragen, denn das ist das einzige was meine Gegner nicht von mir haben koennen. Sie hatten die verdammte Moeglichkeit mir den naechsten Morgen zu nehmen. Jeden einzelnen Plan den wir fuer unser Leben hatten, haben sie mir entrissen. Soviele unerkundigte Orte, die wir vielleicht nie besuchen koennen. Was soll ich ohne dich erreichen??? Mamoro einfach alles ist unerklaerlich so wie eine Trance.. So als ob nichts wahr ist. Gibt es eine Chance das dieser Schleier vor meinen Augen jemals noch mal wegzieht. Neine, ich glaube es ist nicht selbstsuechtig oder egozentrisch noch einmal nach deiner Beruehrung, einen Kuss oder nach einen neuen Morgen zu Fragen. Warum haben sie uns unser Morgen weggenommen. Wo ist die Zukunft, die wir NIEMALS erfahren werden. Alles ist so dunkel. Kaelte waere noch ein zu warmes Wort um zu erklaeren wie ich mich im Moment fuehle. Wonach suche ich hier gerade??? Ich weiss noch nicht einmal wo du bist. Du musst solche Schmerzen haben. Komm zurueck.

Nein, ich muss endlich aufhoeren so pessimistisch zu denken. Doch diese Worte die ich gerade geschrieben habe, koennen schon ein wenig meine absolute Leere erklaeren. Mamoro und ich hatten so viele wunderbare Zeiten. Wir haben eine wunderbare Tochter. Chibiusa ist einfach so wunderbar. Jedoch weiss ich bis jetzt noch nicht wie ich ihr erklaeren kann, dass ihr Vater ab jetzt einfach weg ist. Hoffentlich versteht sie es nicht falsch. Wird sie es ueberhaupt verstehen. Mit 2 Jahren kann man einfach noch nicht so viel verstehen. Ja, zwei Jahre ist es nun schon her, dass sie geboren ist. Kurz nachdem ich 24 geworden bin bekamen wir das groesste Geschenk auf Erden. Sie ist uns so wichtig. Wenn er jetzt noch lebt. Nein Bunny sowas darfst du noch nicht einmal denken oder gar in erwaehnung ziehen. Er lebt noch. Ich wuerde spueren wenn er tot waere. Aber seine Macht und Energie ist so schwach. Es ist so schwer, seine Lebensenergie zu spueren.

Ich schaute aus dem Fenster, der Regen war so stark. Als wuerde plotzlich die ganze Welt meinen Schmerz erleben. Es ist so als waere alles anders seit dem er nicht hier ist. Einsam und verlassen. Hier in Mamoros Arbeitszimmer fuehle ich mich zumindest nicht ganz so einsam. Mir ist nie aufgefallen, dass er so viele Fotos von uns auf seinem Schreibtisch gestellt hat. Ich nahm das Foto unserer Hochzeit in die Haende und schloss meine Augen. Es war so schwer gerade wieder meine Traenen zu unterdruecken. Sie traten einfach von selbst aus meinen Augen und liefen langsam mein Gesicht herunter. Jede einzelne Traene viel auf dieses wunerschoene Foto.

Es ist kommt mir so vor als waere es schon eine Ewigkeit her!!!!!!!!!!!

Ein Grund mehr warum ich mir sicher sein muss, das er eines Tages einfach wiederkehrt. Er hat mir geschworen fuer immer bei mir zu sein.

Ich erblickte ein weiteres Foto von unserer ganzen Familie. Mutter und Vater hielten sich gluecklich in den Armen. Mein „kleiner" Bruder Shinjo zeigte sich mal wieder von seiner Obercoolen Seite, ja er ist sogar jetzt noch eine Nervensaege. Und ganz rechts im Foto waren Mamoro, Chibiusa und ich. Er hielt die damals einjaehrige suesse Maus auf ihren Armen. Ach wie sehr ich sie doch alle Liebe.

Der restlichen Fotos waren von uns.

Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mir gerade Fotos von uns anschaue, waehrenddessen du in Lebensgefahr schwebst. Aber ich weiss nicht was ich machen soll, ich brauche deine Naehe. Mamoro, ein paar Freunde machen sich auf die Suche nach dir. Sie haben mir einfach verboten nach dir zu suchen. Ich soll hier ersteinmal in Sicherheit sein........

Traenen liefen mir schon wieder in Stroemen ueber mein Gesicht.

Ohh man, dieser Tisch ist genauso dekoriert so wie du bist. Strickt, liebevoll, ordentlich und ehrgeizig. Soviele Patientenakten. Ja du nahmst dir sogar noch die Zeit hier zu arbeiten. Du bist einfach der hilfsbereiteste Mann der Welt. , bemerkte ich.

Ich nahm wieder meinen Stift zur Hand und fing wieder an Gedanken aufzuschreiben:

*Ich bin einsam, aber muss einfach fuer diese wunderbare Liebe und Familie kaempfen. Er hat mir gezeigt, dass ich eine starke und wunderbare Frau bin. Ich werde ihn dieses Mal retten. Und danach soll er nie wieder wegen mir Schmerzen fuehlen. Es tut mir einfach nur so unglaublich leid. Ohh Mamoro wo bist du nur?????*

Nachdem ich diese letzen Zeilen geschrieben hatte bemerkte ich erst wie muede ich eigentlich war. Ich musste schlafen, Chibiusa wuerde mich mehr als jeh brauchen. Ich musste schlafen. Zumindest nur fuer diese paar Stunden. Auch im Bett viel es mir so schwer einzuschlafen. Obwohl mein Koerper foermlich nach Schlaf schrie. Ploetzlich hoerte ich Chibiusas Weinen. Es zerbrach mir das Herz. Sofort sprang ich auf und lief zu ihren Zimmer, damit ich sie beruhigen konnte. Und dort sass sie in ihrem kleinen Prinzessinnenbett. Ganz erschrocken und verweint sah sie aus....

Mein Engel, was ist los?, fragte ich sie troestend waehrend ich sie auf meinen Arm nahm.

Sie legte ihren kleinen zerbrechlichen Kopf an meine Schulter und erklaerte mir:

Mama , PAPA hat Aua, Ich habe das gesehen. MAMA, der Traum war so boese.

Ich streichelte ihr kleines Gesicht und trocknete ihre Traenen.

Mein Engel, magst du mit bei deiner Mama im Bett schlafen. Und morgen frueh wird die Welt schon ganz anders aussehen. Ich liebe dich so sehr mein Schatz.

Mit all meiner Liebe gab ich ihr einen Kuss auf ihrer Stirn. Ich trug sie in unser Schlafzimmer. Ganz fest hielt ich sie, bis sie endlich wieder einschlief. Ich beobachtet sie ein wenig. Ich konnte ihre Gesicht sehr deutlich sehen, da das Mondlicht durch unser grosses Fenster schien. Es war Vollmond. Endlich hat es aufgehoert zu regnen. Endlich kann dieses Licht zumindest wieder scheinen.

Chibiusa ich glaube ohne dich wuerde ich gerade sterben. Ich liebe dich so sehr. fluesterte ich.

Ich drueckte sie noch fester an mich. Ehrlich gsesagt kann ich noch nicht einmal einschaetzen fuer wie lange. Doch irgendwann uebermannte mich meine Muedigkeit und auch ich musste endlich einschlafen. Jedoch war es ein sehr unruehiger Schlaf. Immer wieder wurde ich wach um mich darueber zu vergewissern, dass Chibiusa noch immer bei mir war.

8:35 Uhr. Ich starte sicherlich schon seit einer halben Stunde auf diese Uhr. Einfach nur um sicher zu sein, das die Zeit und die Welt nicht still steht.. Aber sie tat es nicht. Leider, diese Welt dreht sich weiter, obwohl du nicht bei mir bist. Ohh Mamoro. Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon. Ich mache mir so unglaublich Sorgen um dich.

8:59 Uhr. Chibiusa fing an leichte Geraeusche zu machen. Drehte sich ein paar Mal. Langsam oeffneten sich ihre wunderschoenen Augen. Diese Augen waren voller Liebe und Ehrlichkeit. Sie schaute mich an und laechelte. Ich glaube, das ist das schoenste Gefuehl fuer eine Mutter.

Guten Morgen, mein kleiner Schatz.

Mama, ich liebe dich

Sie krabelte zu mir und kuesste mein Gesicht. Sie umarmte mich. Und dann fing sie an im Bett zu springen.

Hunger, Hunger, Hunger sang sie immer und immer wieder...

Ja irgendwie war sie auch so ein kleiner Vielfrass wie ich....

Okay mein Schatz dann lass uns einmal runter in die Kueche gehen, damit ich dir etwas zum essen machen kann.

Sie laechelte mich an und man sah ihr an das sie sich einfach nur freute...

Ich bereitete ihr ein Butterbrot vor. Weissbrot mit Schinkenwurst. Das war ihr Lieblingsbrot. Jedoch ohne Butter. Madame mag naemlich gar keine Butter. Das war eine kleine Angewohnheit, die auch Mamoro hatte. Sie erinnerte mich so sehr an ihm. Es war so lustig und herzlich, die beiden zusammen zu beobachten. Er versuchte ihr jetzt schon alle moeglichen Sachen zu erklaeren. Als wuerde ein zweijaehriges Maedchen etwas ueber Elektrizitaet verstehen. Er scherzte immer wieder, „Bunny nur weil du es nicht verstehst, heisst es nicht das unsere Tochter es nicht versteht." „Idiot", dachte ich mir immer wieder. Aber ich weiss ganz genau, dass er mich liebt und mich fuer sehr schlau haelt. Jedoch mag er es mich zu aergern. Nachdem Chibiusa endlich ihr Fruehstueck beendet hatte und mich erneut nach einem weiteren Glass Milch fragte, gingen wir ins Wohnzimmer. Auf unserem Wohnzimmertisch lag ein Fotoalbum. Ausserdem lagen jede Menge noch nicht einsortierte Fotos drumherum.

Mama, Papa sagte er erzaehlt mir alles von den Fotos. Er ist aber arbeiten. Machst du das fuer mich???

Ja, natuerlich mein Schatz. Komm wir setzen uns auf die grosse gemuetliche Couch und ich fange an dir alle unsere Abenteuer zu erzaehlen. Die dein Papa und ich hatten...

So oeffnete ich die erste Seite des Fotoalbums. Es zeigte ein Foto von all meinen Freundinnen.. Und so fing ich an ihr zu erklaeren was Tante Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru usw gerade machen..........

Ja, das ist nun der Anfang meiner kleinen Geschichte. Ich hoffe so sehr, dass es euch gefaellt. Ich habe mir wirklich Muehe gegeben. Bitte hinterlasst mir Kommentare, damit ich auch weiss was ihr von dem ersten Kapitel meiner FF haltet. Und ich bitte natuerlich auch um Ehrlichkeit...

Sorry noch einmal dafuer das ich kein ue, ae und oe schreiben kann. Ich weiss, dass das mehr Umstaende beim Lesen macht..

Sorry

Euere Nelia


	2. Chapter 2

Erinnerungen kehren zurueck

Chibiusa sass neben mir und schaute mich mit ihren wundervollen grossen Augen an. Es war so als waeren ihre Augen voller Liebe und Zuneigung. Es gibt fast keinen Menschen, den ich so sehr lieben kann wie sie. Mein Fleisch und Blut, alles was ich mir in meinem Leben wuensche ist sie. Obwohl ich gestern Nacht noch so zerstoert war, schafft sie es mich aufzuheitern. Verzweifelt bin ich noch immer, aber ich schaffe es immer mehr mich zusammen zureissen. Ich muss einfach fuer sie. Ich habe vertrauen in Haruka, Michiru und Minako. Sie werden schon Informationen bekommen. Ich habe wirklich gute Freunde.

Mama, bitte erzaehle mir doch etwas ueber die Fotos. Ich will das jetz wissen........ BITTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sei nicht so ungeduldig ,mein Engel, ich erzaehle es dir ja schon.

Ich drueckte sie mit meinen linken Arm noch einmal ganz feste an mich... und sie laechelte mich so niedlich an.. Es ist so als waere sie gerade wirklich die einzige Person, die ich um mich herum brauche.

Weist du Chibiusa, dieses Foto ist vor zehn Jahren gemacht wurden. Hier sind alle meine Freunde auf diesem wunderschoenen Foto. Erinnerst du dich noch an Tante Ami??? Leider hast du sie nur einmal gesehen als du noch ganz klein warst. Sie lebt im Moment in den USA. Ihr groesster Traum war es einfach schon immer Medizin, wie dein Papa, zu studieren. Sie lebt in Washington, DC und geht auf die „Georgetown Medicine School". Es ist schon fast 7 Jahre her, seit sie weg ist. Manchmal kam sie uns alle noch einmal besuchen. Aber ehrlich gesagt hat sie nicht mehr so viel Zeit. Ami war schon immer eine gute Schuelerin. Die Beste eigentlich. Auch dort auf dieser super anspruchsvollen Universitaet ist sie noch immer die beste. Ich beneide sie manchmal fuer ihr Koennen. Ohh, und sie hat einen Mann kennengelernt. Unsere Ami. Sein Name ist David und er studiert auch Medizin. Sie sind jetzt schon 4 Jahre zusammen. Bald wollen sie heiraten. Zumindest wenn beide ihr Studium beendet haben. Das kann ja eigentlich nicht mehr ganz so lange dauern. Glaube ich zumindest.

Tante Rei, du kennst sie ja mein Engel, sie ist sooooo wunderschoen und lieb. Zumindest zu allen anderen. Mich muss sie immer aergern. Aber ich nehme es ihr nicht uebel. Denn auch sie war immer fuer mich da. Sie studierte Theologie und Philosophie, denn sie wollte eigentlich Priesterin, im Tempel ihres Opas, werden. Doch da war Taiki. Und er durchkreuzte all diese Plaene. Weisst du, Rei war schon immer ein wenig in Taiki verliebt, auch wenn sie es nie richtig zugegeben hatte. Sie musste so sehr weinen als Taiki, Yaten und Seiya zurueck zu ihrer Heimat mussten. Aber insgeheim weinte sie wegen Taiki. Glaube mir, sie war ausser sich vor Freude als sie nach nur 4 Montaen wieder kamen. Ich habe es noch genau vor Augen, wie sie Taiki foermlich um den Hals viel und ihn nicht mehr los lassen wollte. Ohja die Rei. Taiki wollte auch unbedingt Philosophie studieren, daher gingen sie auf die gleiche Uni. Es war sein Glueck, dass er sich noch fuer den gleichen Kurs eintragen konnte. Den dort kamen sie sich immer naeher. Und dann verbrachten sie ihre Semesterferien zusammen. Ich glaube sie waren in PARIS. Chibiusa, PARIS ist die Stadt der Liebe. Als sie zurueck kamen waren sie zusammen. Ja und jetzt sind sie verheiratet. Und haben einen wunderbaren suessen kleinen Sohn. Aber das weisst du ja. Fabrizio ist ja dein Freund!!!!!!!!! Moechtest du das ich aufhoere??? Ich moechte dich nicht langweilen mein Engel!!!

MAMA, NEIIIIN!!!!!!!! Ich moechte noch mehr hoeren. Bitte MAMA.... Das ist alles so toll.

Wow es kommt mir wirklich fast so vor.. als koennte dieses kleine zwei jaehrige Maedchen all das verstehen, was ich ihr hier erzaehle. Sie saugt wirklich jede Information in sich auf... Sie ist so suess.

Also, dann erzaehle ich mal weiter. Tante Makoto hatte schon immer einen grossen Traum. Nein eigentlich waren es zwei. Erstens wollte sie eine eigene Baeckerei eroeffnen und dazu noch einen Blumenladen. Und du weisst ja, bei "Makotos's Cake and Flower Factory"gibt es einfach nur die leckersten Kuchen und die wunderschoensten Blumen. Als dein Papa und ich heirateten bekamen wir als Hochzeit Geschenk von Tante Makoto auch eine wunderbare Hochzeitstorte und alle Blumen geschenkt. JA, es war dank ihrer unbeschreiblichen Hilfe, wirklich die schoenst dekorierteste Hochzeit die man sich vorstellen kann. Und der Kuchen war so lecker. Weisst du es gab eine Zeit, da hatte sie richtig grosse Probleme mit ihrem Laden. Es war kurz nach Mamoros und meiner Hochzeit, da brannte ihr ganzes Geschaeft, weil boese Jugendliche mit Feuer spielen wollten. Und dadurch hatte sie alles verloren. Makoto hat dort zum ersten mal so wirklich geweint. Ja, und weisst du wer ihr danach ganz besonders geholfen hat???

Onkel Yaten???, fragte Chibiusa ganz gespannt.

Genau mein Engel. Yaten gab ihr ganz viel Geld und beruhigte sie, das sie es ihm irgendwann einmal wieder geben konnte. Denn er verdiente ganz viel Geld, seitdem er als Model arbeitete. Er half ihr mit allen. Natuerlich waren wir auch immer dabei. Dein Papa, all unsere Freunde und natuerlich auch ich. Wir raeumten alles auf. Putzten, stellten alle Moebel fuer das damals kleine CAFE auf. Es dauerte fast vier Monate, danach war alles fertig. Super sah es auf. Ich kann mich noch ganz genau daran erinnern, wie Yaten eines TAGES in ihrem kleinen Cafe kam und mich dazu drengte Bedienerin fuer ein paar Minuten zu sein. Natuerlich machte ich es gerne. Als sie in das Hinterzimmer gingen, hoerte ich Makoto vor Freude foermlich aufschreien. Ich wusste sofort sie wuerde sich freuen. Als sie nach etwa 5 Minuten wieder zurueck kamen kuendigte mir Makoto mit: „Bunny du glaubst es nicht. Yaten will sein naechstes Fotoshooting hier veranstalten. Und er will auch seine naechsten Fernsehinterviews hier drehen lassen!!!! AHHHHH, das ist sooooo tolll.. Bunny..... unglaublich oder????"  
Wir freuten uns damals so sehr. Und dann erst entdeckte ich die wunderschoene Rosenkette an Makotos Hals. Sie war passend zu ihren schoenen Rosenohringe. Ich weiss noch, Chibiusa, ich starrte so sehr auf diese Kette. Makoto wurde damals ganz rot und sagte mir ganz stolz: „Aehm also ja die Kette ist auch ein Geschenk von ihm. Er sagte mir das ich ihn ganz viel wert bin."  
Yaten sprach auch die Wahrheit , wenn ich mich recht erinnere, zwei Tage spaeter wurde das Fotoshooting im "Kino Cafe" veranstaltet. In der selben Woche auch noch die Interviews. Danach hatte Makoto so viele Kunden, dass sie ganz schnell Yaten das Geld zurueck geben konnte was er aber nicht wollte. Aber sie alleine konnte all diese Arbeit gar nicht mehr schaffen. Daher hatte sie noch weiter Geschaefte eroeffnen lassen und mehr Angestellte bekommen. Ein Jahr spaeter gab Yaten im Fernseh bekannt das Makoto und er heiraten werden. Ja und seit dem heisst ihr Geschaeftsreihe „Makoto's Cake and Flower Factory".

Ja und die Tante Minako. Die ist mir eine. Frueher war ihr groesster Traum beruehmt zu werden. Ich glaube dazu waere ihr jedes Mittel recht gewesen. Nachdem sie ihren Abschluss hatte, ging sie auf eine sehr gute Schauspielschule. Belegte jedoch auch noch Musikkurse. Ja, sie war schon immer sehr ehrgeizig. Vor 3 Jahren hat sie durch Seiya den absoluten Durchbruch erhalten. Sie nahmen zusammen ein wunderschoenes Liebesduett auf. Wow die Worte, dieses Songs, waren wirklich unbeschreiblich schoen. Wenn du willst koennen wir es spaeter noch einmal hoeren. Ausserdem spielten Seiya und Minako die Rollen Romio und Julia in einem Kinofilm. Und waehrenddessen sie diesen Film drehten verliebten sich die beiden ebenfalls unsterblich in einander.... Eine Realityshow folgte ziemlich schnell darauf. Ja die beiden mochten schon immer ein wenig das Rampenlicht. Jedoch haben sie auch schon immer Menschen und vorallem Kinder in Not geholfen. Jeder kennt sie auf dieser Erde und deshalb nutzen sie immer wieder diesen Stand um Obdachlose und kranke Kinder zu helfen. Es gibt auf dieser Erde ein Kontinent, der heisst Afrika...

Mama ich weiss das doch, Papa hat mir das doch schon lange erklaert

Ich musste grinsen doch ich erzaehlte weiter,

... und dort sind ganz viele kranke und arme Kinder und Menschen. Also haben sie dort fuer zwei Monate gelebt und jeden geholfen. Sind sie nicht lieb. Onkel Seiya und Tante Minako haben auch ein Kind adoptiert. Du kennst doch Shayna. Sie ist ja jetzt schon fast 3 Jahre. Ein bisschen aelter als du, aber nicht viel. Ihre Eltern sind gestorben und danach haben Seiya und Minako sie adoptiert. Shayna ist jetzt ihre richtige Tochter so wie du meine bist. Ist das nicht alles schoen. Minako ist mir so wichtig Chibiusa. Du glaubst nicht wie wichtig mir die Freundschaft zu ihr ist. Sie hat mich immer beschuetzt, mich einfach immer verstanden. Ich liebe sie. Und bin so gluecklich, dass sie jetzt endlich mit Seiya gluecklich sein kann. Noch sind sie nicht verheiratet, aber ich bin mir sicher Chibiusa, dass wir bald auf ihrer Hochzeit eingeladen sind. Awhhh sie sind sooooo suess zusammen. Frueher hatte Minako immer angst, dass sie nie einen guten Mann abbekommt. Und jetzt ist sie schon seit 2 einhalb Jahren mit Seiya zusammen und hat jetzt schon seit 4 Monaten eine super niedliche Tochter.....

Magst du mich denn mehr als Shayna??? , fragte sie mich ganz traurig jedoch merkte ich das sie im Grunde die Antwort kannte.

Natuerlich, du bist das suesseste Kind in der ganzen Galaxie!

So mal sehen wen haben wir denn noch vergessen... Ahh ja genau. Haruka und Michiru. Ja also, Haruka war eine zeitlang Rennfahrerin. Jedoch hatte ich ein wenig das Gefuehl, dass Haruka es nicht richtig geniessen konnte. Michiru reisste naemlich durch die ganze Weltgeschichte, da sie die beste Violinistin der ganzen Welt ist. Daher entschloss sich Haruka dazu als Pianistin mit ihr zu reisen. Fast 6 Jahre lang waren sie ununterbrochen unterwegs. Ja die beiden lieben sich auch sehr. Ohh mein Schatz, Liebe ist einfach ueberall. Seit dem sie ihre letzte Welttour beendeten, wurde ihnen bewusst das sie mehr Zeit fuer sich haben wollten. Deshalb verkuendigten sie vor ein paar Jahren das sie eine Auszeit haben wollten. Und seit dem Leben sie hier in Tokio. Sie kauften sich ein wunderschoenes Haus. Aber das kennst du ja auch. Ich meine Michiru versucht dir ja jetzt schon beizubringen wie man Geige spielt. Ach Schatz, du bist einfach das schlauste Kind, das es gibt....

Und Mama Haruka bringt mir auch ganz viel bei. Sie zeigt mir wie man ganz schnell rennen kann. Und wie man ganz stark wird. Sie sagte naemlich, dass du nicht so sportlisch bist. Deshalb muss sie das machen. Hihi

Ja, da hat sie wohl recht. Aber das ist dennoch nicht so nett. Ich werde mir schon ueberlegen wie ich es ihr heimzahlen kann. HAHA. Nein, Haruka ist wirklich nett und verdient ganz viel Anerkennung. Sie macht alles fuer die Menschen die sie liebt. Auch wenn sie manchmal kalt und gemein ist. Dennoch liebe ich sie. Genauso wie Michiru.

Ja Mama, was ist denn mit Setsuna. Ich will endlich alles ueber sie wissen und vorallem ueber Hotaru. Denn sie ist meine wirkliche beste Freundin.

Ja ich weiss, du liebst Hotaru. Du kannst schoen mit ihr spielen. Sie ist zwar schon vier....aber dennoch deine beste Freundin. Hotarus Vater, Souichi Tomoe, und Setsuna sind jetz naemlich verheiratet. Gerade sind sie in Flitterwochen. Das ist auch der Grund, warum Hotaru im Moment bei Michiru und Haruka lebt. Ja, diese Beziehung hatte mich wirklich ein wenig ueberrascht. Aber bald sind sie ja wieder da. Noch ein paar Tage. Dann kannst du auch endlich wieder Setsuna druecken.

* Wie sollte ich Chibiusa erklaeren, dass Setsuna einer ihrer neu entdeckten Kraefte benutzt hat, um Hotaru wieder zu einem Baby zu machen. Sie wollte Dr. Tomoe naemlich auch die Chance geben, seine Tochter aufwachsen zu sehen. Nein, ich glaube das werde ich ihr wirklich noch nicht erklaeren.*

Ploetzlich klingelte das Telefon.

Mama ich will....

Sie lief zum Telefon..

Halllo, ist da der Papa.

........

Ohh... aber das ist gut.. Ja ich auch.. JA EIS.... jaaaaaa....  
..........

Sie lief mit unserem Telefon zu mir und sagte: „Mama Tante Michiru will mit dir reden".

Ja, Michiru gibt es etwas Neues. Sag es mir bitte.

Nein, wir konnten noch nichts herausfinden. Aber wir werden ihn finden. Ich verspreche es dir. Bunny, versuche bitte ruhig zu bleiben. Versuche es zumindest. Ich weiss es ist schwer. Aber wir muessen jetzt alle versuchen so ruhig wie moeglich zu bleiben...... (Stille).... Ahh ja. Hotaru hat mich gefragt ob sie mit Chibiusa und mir Eis essen kann. Haruka kann in der Zwischenzeit zu dir kommen. Und ihr koennt noch einmal ueber alles reden. Ist das in Ordnung fuer dich Bunny??

Es fiel mir so schwer die Traenen zu unterdruecken. Aber letzendlich sagte ich ein wenig schluchtzend. Natuerlich, kommt ihr sie jetzt holen?

Ich hoerte Chibiusa im Hintergrund jubeln.

Ja, in spaetestens 30 Minuten sind wir da. Ach Bunny, Alles wird wieder gut

Ja

Und das war mein letztes Wort, danach legte ich auf. Ich musste versuchen meine Traenen zu unterdruecken. Zumindest solange wie Chibiusa hier ist.

Mama danke. Sie drueckte mich als wuesste sie, dass ich genau das gerade brauchte. Kinder haben so ein sensiblen Spuersinn. Unglaublich vorallem Chibiusa. Sie war so sensibel fuer solche Dinge. Ich liebe sie so sehr. Ich kniete mich zu ihr herunter und drueckte sie ganz fest und gab ihr anschliessend einen Kuss.

So dann wollen wir dir doch mal etwas schoenes anziehen.

Wir gingen in ihrem Zimmer und suchten ihr ein ganz schoenes Kleid heraus. Es war rosa. Meine Lieblingsfarbe. Darunter zog ich ihr einen weissen Pullover an. Damit sie nicht frieren wuerde. Ohh sie sah suess aus mit ihren Pinken Haaren. Ich liebe sie so sehr.. JA sie sieht mehr aus wie ich. Juhu.. zumndest etwas was dieses Kind von mir hat.....

Und nachh 25 Minuten klingelte die Klingel.

Chibiusa eilte foermlich zur Tuere. Ach sie ist so suess.

Sie soll zwar nicht alleine die Tuere oeffnen. Aber ich hoerte a uch schon wie Hotaru sich von der anderen Seite der Tuere freute. Als Chibiusa die Tuere oeffnete lagen sich die beiden Kinder erst einmal in den Armen.

Michiru, Haruka und Hotaru kamen herein. Ich wollte Michiru ein wenig Geld fuer das Eis fuer Chibiusa geben, doch sie lehnte es dankend ab. Jedoch gab ich ihr Chibiusas pinke Jacke, damit sie sich noch erkaelten wuerde.

Danke Bunny, wir gehen dann mal besser, bevor die beiden Kinder hier verrueckt werden.

Sie umarmte mich noch einmal und verliess dann das Haus.

Nur Haruka und ich blieben zurueck.

Haruka, moechtest du etwas trinken?? Wasser, Cola, Limo oder Tee. Was immer du moechtest.

Was fuer ein Service hier. Abe rich glaube ich bevorzuge Wasser. Danke Bunny.

Haruka machte es sich schon einmal im Wohnzimmer bequem. Als ich ins Wohnzimmer eintrat, sah ich wie sie ein Foto von Michiru, ihr, Mamoro und mir anschaute. Sobald sie jedoch sah das ich im Raum war legte sie es fort.

Bitteschoen, Haruka

Sie trank einen Schluck, und dann erwiederte sie: „Du musst nicht versuchen dich zu verstellen, ich weiss doch das es dir nicht gut geht. Wir koennen darueber reden!!! Sofern du willst"

Danke Haruka, aber mir geht es gut. Es wird alles wieder gut., versuchte ich ihr glaubwuerdig genug einzureden.

Sie nahm das Foto, welches sie erst vor ein paar Momenten anschaute, erneut in die Haende.

Das war ein wunderschoener Tag.

Sie zeigte es mir und ich sah das es auf meiner und Mamoros Hochzeit war. Es war waehrend der Party, die wir nach der Zeremonie. Michiru hatte so ein wunderschoenes blaues Kleid an. Und Haruka einen passenden blauen Anzug.

*Warum macht sie das, es faellt mir so auch schon schwer genug?!* Ich musste richtig mit meinen Traenen kaempfen.

Er liebt dich wirklich sehr, Bunny, das sieht man schon alleine daran, wie er dich immer anschaute.

Jetzt konnte ich nichts mehr machen, ich musste schon wieder weinen. Ich legtemein Gesicht in meinen Haenden und weinte einfach nur. Ich konnte die Traenen schon wieder nicht stoppen. Sie flossen einfach. Haruka hielt mich fest.

Jetzt bist du zumindest nicht alleine. Sobald du dich beruhigt hast, wirst du mir alles noch einmal ganz genau erklaeren.

Sie troestete mich wahrscheinlich fuer mehr als 20 Minuten. Ich schaute sie danach an. Mit meinen wirklich inzwischen schon brennenden rot gequollenden Augen.

Haruka, bitte sag nie wieder etwas ueber ihn. Wie gerade eben. Ich habe das einfach nicht verdient.

Insgeheim wusste ich so genau warum sie es getan hatte. Sie wollte nicht das ich alleine weine. Ja so ist Haruka. Sie nickte und streichelte mit ihrer Hand meine Wange.

Du musst wirklich versuchen wieder stark zu werden. Ich weiss es ist so schwer. Aber bitte versuche es doch zumindest. Ich, Haruka Tenoh oder Sailor Uranus, bin bei dir, Bunny, Sailor Moon oder soll ich besser Prinzessin sagen. Es ist meine Aufgabe dich zu beschuetzen auch wenn das manchmal heisst das ich dich verletzen muss. Und glaube mir wir werden auch diese Situation meistern. So wie wir jeden Gegner besiegt haben. Und Bunny du bist alles aber nicht einsam. Verstehst du, es sind so viele Leute bei dir. Ich knie gerade vor dir und halte deine Hand, du hast doch auch noch deine wunderbare Tochter und all deine Freunde. Du musst jetzt stark sein. Einsamkeit ist schlimmer als dieser Zustand.....

Ich wusste sofort worauf sie Anspielungen machte und sie hatte recht. Als Sailor Uranus war es lange Zeit einfach nur ihre Aufgabe, einsam auf einem Planeten zu sein und das Universum zu beschuetzen. Sie musste sich von dort sogar anschauen, wie alle sterben.. Ja sie war wahrscheinlich wirklich einsam. Hatte niemanden zum reden. Oder um ihre Traenen zu trocknen

Ich laechelte sie an und sagte ihr, dass ich ihr so dankbar bin. Ja Haruka ist auf ihrer Art und Weise wirklich eine sehr sehr gute Freundin....

Und jetzt versuche mir noch einmal Alles zu erzaehlen, damit wir uns sicher sind das auch keine Missverstaendnisse aufgekommen sind.

Ich atmete einmal tief durch... und fing an ihr alles noch einmal zu erzaehlen.......

Ich hoffe euch hat dieses Kapitel gefallen. Bitt hinterlasst mir euere Meinung. Denn ich moechte wirklich mein Schreiben verbessern. Und Kritik ist der beste Weg zu lernen.

LG

Nelia


	3. Chapter 3

Wortlos

Meine Worte wollten einfach nicht aus meinem Mund kommen. Es war so als würden mich all diese Worte wirklich toeten. Vielleicht verletzten sie nicht meinen Koerper.... dennoch es tat so weh. Was soll ich denn jetzt machen??? Ich will es nicht noch einmal erzaehlen. Ich hasse es schwach zu sein. Aber es kommt mir so vor, als ob das einfach meine Bestimmung ist. Wenn es doch nur nicht so schmerzen wuerde.

Harukas Hand streichelte meine erneut und auch ihr Worte „Alles wird wieder gut, du musst nur sprechen!!" versuchten mich zu troesten.

Jedoch viel es mir so verdammt schwer. Haruka sass vor mir und wartete einfach nur darauf das ich etwas sage. Doch es klappte und klappte nicht. Erneut musste ich weinen. Ich bin so verzweifelt. Er ist mir sooo wichtig. Und jetzt einfach nicht hier.. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach irgendwas sagen, damit sie weiss das ich sie zumindest hoeren kann.

„Haruka, es tut mir so leid, dass ich so schwach bin und es dir einfach nicht erzaehlen kann. Ich will ja. Aber es fafellt mir so schwer."

„Bunny, wenn du ihm helfen willst.... Verdammt noch mal jetzt rede endlich. DU liebst ihn doch, dann helfe ihm auch.", erwiederte sie ziemlich veraergert.

Ja sie hatte recht. Jetzt war es an der Zeit stark zu sein. Nur dieses eine Mal. Ich muss es sein... sonst.... Nein, so weit wollte ich noch nicht einmal denken.

Also,......Also..... Weisst du...(ich schaute sie an, mit Traenen in meinen Augen... doch dann fing sich meine Stimme als ich ihren etwas genervten Blick sah!)... eigentlich verlief der Tag wunderbar. Mamoru und ich brachten unseren kleinen Engel zu euch. Aber das weisst du ja. Wir wollten einfach noch einmal Zeit fuer uns haben. Solange gab es keine Chance mehr fuer uns Zweisamkeit zu geniessen. Und dieser Sonntag war einfach perfekt. Jeder weiss einfach wie zielstrebig Mamoru in seinem Job ist... Leider habe ich ihm immer wieder Vorwuerfe gemacht, dass er sich nicht genug um seine Tochter und um mich kuemmert. Haruka, haette ich das nicht gemacht dann waere er jetzt nicht... Nein das ist Schwachsinn, das weiss ich auch selber. Also, wir gingen in dem Park und spazierten einfach fuer Stunden. Unterhielten uns ueber all die Dinge, fuer die sich ein verliebtes Ehepaar interessieren. Wie immer war unser groesstes Thema Chibiusa. Ohh wie wuenschte ich mir noch einmal im Gestern zu sein. Dann, gingen wir an einem kleinen abgelegen Fluss und setzten uns auf die Wiese. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter... und.... er nahm mich im Arm.. Das letzte Mal. Ploetzlich hoerten wir Schreie. Er lief natuerlich sofort zu der Stelle, von der die Schreie kamen. Ich hatte Angst, jedoch wollte ich ihn auch nicht alleine gehen lassen. Ich weiss noch, wie ich meine Broche anfasste und ueberlegte.. „Muss ich mich jetzt wirklich erneut verwandeln. Solange ging alles gut." Und he, dem war auch so. Ich hoerte nur noch Mamoro schreien, das ich mich verwandeln sollte. Natuerlich befolgte ich sofort seiner Anweisung. Als ich ihn endlich einhohlen konnte, sah ich ein ekeliges Monster. Es versuchte gerade eine Frau foermlich alle Energie auszusaugen. Mamoru war schon Tuxedo Mask und versuchte das Monster aufzuhalten. Er nahm sein schwarzen Stock und ging auf das Monster los. Doch egal was er machte das Monster reagierte nicht. Es liess sich einfach nicht aufhalten. Das anzeige was diesem Monster wichtig war, war die Energie dieser Person zu entreissen. Es war so schrecklich. Nach etwa zwei Minuten hoerte es dann endlich auf.. Und es beachtete uns noch nicht einmal. Es verschwand einfach. Die Frau lag einfach am Boden. Tuxedo Mask scheckte ihren Puls um zu sehen ob sie noch lebt. Gott sei Dank, dass sie noch am Leben ist. Wir schauten uns noch einmal um ob irgendwer dort ist. Unsere Angst war naemlich, dass das alles nur ein Hinterhalt war um uns zu toeten. Es schien einfach alles nur viel zu einfach. Mamoru trug die bewusstlose Frau auf eine Bank. Und hielt ihre Beine in die Luft um ihren Kreislauf zu regenerieren. Ich kann dir nicht mehr sagen wie lange es dauerte. Inzwischen hatten wir uns wieder zurueckverwandelt... und dann wachte sie auf. Wir schauten in diese hoffnungslosen und traurigen grauen Augen. „Wer bin ich??? Wo bin ich? Was wollt ihr von mir??", dass waren ihre ersten Fragen. Sie wusste nichts mehr von dem was passierte. Aber es scheinte auch so als wuesste sie nichts mehr von sich selbst." Bitte lasst mich gehen, wohin auch noch immer, aber ich will hier weg. Ich will alleine sein und das fuer immer." Sie war so unglaublich traurig. Leider hatten wir keinen Grund um sie aufzuhalten. Daher mussten wir sie davon ziehen lassen. Sie tat mir so leid.. Eigentlich wollte ich, dass wir sie verfolgen... Aber Mamoru meinte, wir muessen zuerst Kontakt zu euch Allen aufnehmen. Ja, dass wollten wir auch gerade machen. Besorgt waren wir schon auf dem Weg. Wir wollten die Abkuerzung zu euerem Haus nehmen. Du weisst schon, der grosse Wald. Ja wir waren mitten im Wald, als wir ploetzlich dieses Gelaechter vernahmen. Wir konnten den Standpunkt dieser Person nicht einordnen. Alles hahlte.. Es war einfach nur ein hinterhaeltiges und fieses Gelaechter. Wahrscheinlich geht dieses Gelaechter nie wieder aus meinem Kopf. Wir sahen uns alle Beide um. Er hielt meine Hand fest. So feste wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ohh Haruka ich will nicht weiter erzaehlen... Bitte ist das nicht schon genug????"

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber du musst es ab jetzt ganz genau erklaeren."

Ich musste schon wieder schluchzen.. Doch ich war mir auhc darueber im Klaren, dass ich keine Chance habe zu fluechten.

.... Ohne jede Vorwahrnung tauchte ploetzlich ein grosser Mann vor uns auf. Dieser Mann war wahrscheinlich 1.90m gross. Hatte laenger schwarze Haare. Naja, er erinnerte mich ein wenig an Mamoru. Er sah fast genauso aus so wie er. Aber ich kann nicht genau sagen ob ich mir das nur eingebildet habe. Er hatte die gleichen dunkelblauen und kalten Augen wie Mamoru.. Diese konnte ich naemlich ganz genau erkennen, als dieser Typ sich ploetzlich vor mich kniete und mir meine Hand kuesste. „Euere Hohheit, wenn sie nur wuessten mit was fuer einen Verraeter sie verheiratet sind. Koenig Endymion. Herrscher der Erde. Hoert sich alles sehr interessant an. Ist jedoch einfach nicht die ganze Wahrheit!" , waren seine ersten Worte.. Danach stand er wieder auf und Mamoru fragte ihn wer er seie, zog mich auch gleichzeitig hinter seinen Ruecken. „ Ich bin Eragon. Jedoch du solltest mich ganz genau kennen. Tue nicht so als wuesstest du nicht wer ich bin!"

Das war der erste Versuch von Eragon Mamoru anzugreifen. Er boxte ihm seine Hand in den Magen. Mamoru war erst einmal verwirrt. Reagierte jedoch schnell und verwandelte sich in Tuxedo Mask und anschliessend direkt in Koenig Endymion. Endymion machte eine Handbewegung mit der er mir sagen wollte das ich besser verschwinden sollte.

Ich wollte ihn nicht noch mehr beunruehigen. Daher versteckte ich mich hinter einem grossen Baum, von dem ich alles beobachten konnte. Ich verwandelte mich in Koenigin Serenity um im richtigen Moment eingreifen zu koennen. Dieser Eragon und Mamoru kaempften mit ihren Schwertern. Eigentlich sah es ganz gut fuer Endymion aus. Sofern ich das wirklich beurteilen konnte. Ihre Bewegungen waren so schnell. Das kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen. Unbeschreiblich. Inzwischen konnte ich sie nicht mehr auseinander halten.

„Also deine Koenigin ist dir also das Wichtigste. Und deine Tochter. Mhh dann will ich doch schon mal eine deiner wichtigsten Sachen wegnehmen. Ha, deine treue Frau."

Er versuchte mich anzugreifen. Doch mein Silberkristall beschuetzte mich erst einmal. Es war so seltsam wieder diese Form angenommen zu haben. Ehrlich gesagt machte es mich so schwach. Ich war es einfach nicht mehr gewoehnt so zu kaepmpfen.

„Ich habe gehoert sie traegt das Licht der Hoffnung in sich, dann will ich doch mal austesten wie viel."

Endymion eilte hervor bevor irgendetwas passieren konnte. Eragon machte naemlich Andeutungen darauf mir alle meine Hoffnung zu nehmen, in dem er seine spreitzte. Denn ich spuerte direkt, dass er mir Energie raubte. Aber Endymion war ja da. Und stellte sich vor mich.

„Ha, wie laecherlicH!! Glaubst du wirklich, du kannst irgendetwas gegen mich anrichten. Ich habe dich lange genug alles besitzen lassen."

Und ploetzlich verwandelte sich seine Hand in ein riesen grosses Schwert. Mamoru wusste er hatte keine Chance mehr dieser Attacke auszuweichen. Deshalb drehte er sich um zu mir . Ich konnte genau.....in seinem Gesicht schauene. Es war alles wie eine instinktive Handlung um mich zu beschuetzen. Er stuetzte sich mit seinen Haenden am Baumstamm ab, so dass er mehr Abstand von mir halten konnte. Wahrscheinlich um mich ganz zu beschuetzen. Als das Schwert durch seinen Ruecken... rammte ......... und aus seinem Bauch herausragte, konnte ich ganz genau seinen Schmerz in seinen Augen erkennen. Er schrie auf. Kurz vor meinem Koerper blieb das Schwert stehen. Blitzschnelll, ging das Schwert zurueck und verwandelte sich zurueck in seiner Hand. Endymion sank zu Boden. Er konnte nicht einmal mehr wirklich atmen. Glaube mir, ich habe ihn schon oft verletzt gesehen. Schon oft sein schmerzverzogenes Gesicht gesehen. Doch dieses Mal war mir klar, dass er wirklich noch nie solche Schmerzen verspuert hat. Ich legte seinen Kopf auf meinem Schoss. Blut lief aus seinem Mund... Ohh mein Gott..Er schaute mich noch einmal an. „Ich......liebe....." Ich streichelte sein Gesicht. „Ich weiss, du musst jetzt ganz stil sein. Ich liebe dich auch.", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen.

„Sei still, ihr habt kein Recht gluecklich zu sein. Endymion, das ist das letzte mal das du sie sehen wirst."

Und ploetzlich verschwand er und erschien auf Eragons Armen wieder...

„Dummkopf, ich sagte dir doch das du schwach bist. Ich werde dir alles nehmen. Endymion das ist erst der Anfang", schrie er..."Und du Serenity, die verbotene Liebe.... meines Bruders... Du hast kein Recht mehr gluecklich zu sein...Glaube mir du wirst niemals mehr die Chance haben diesen Verraeter bei dir zu haben. Ab jetzt gehoert er wieder uns."

Ich versuchte gerade den Silberkristall einzusetzen.. Doch es funktionierte einfach nicht.

„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht im ernst, das der Silberkristall dir noch einmal helfen kann. Du bist nutzlos!!!!!!!!!!!", erörterte er in einem sarkastischen Unterton.

Danach verschwand er... Und ENDYMION..

Haruka.. Diese Stimme des Mannes werde ich nie wieder vergessen. Sie hat mir solche Angst gemacht. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal ob er noch lebt.. Ich weiß einfach nichts... Ich will ihn wieder haben. Warum??? Das ist nicht fair... Ich bin so nutzlos.....

Haruka nahm mich im Arm.

„Es tut mir so Leid. Bunny, wir schaffen das. Sobald Setsuna wieder hier ist, werden wir mehr ueber diesen Eragon herausfinden. Versprochen. Und ich bin mir sicher. Bunny, bitte denke niemals das du nutzlos bist. Du darfst nicht aufgeben!"

Ihre Nähe tröstete mich ungemein... Doch irgendwie wollte ich ihr noch mehr erzaehlen. Das Geheimnis, dass ich noch nicht einmal mehr Mamoru erzaehlen konnte..

„HARUKA, eigentlich wollte ich Mamoro etwas anvertrauen an dem Tag. Er hätte sich so gefreut. Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich es schon etwas länger.. Naja eine Woche... Nein, schon gut vergesse es... "

Sie schaute mich verdutzt an, doch wollte mich auch zu nichts drängen.

„Wir schaffen alles, Ich bin immer für dich da.... Ehrenwort", sagte sie ermutigend zu mir.


	4. Chapter 4

Das Leben ging einfach weiter, es vergingen Stunden in denen ich einfach mit Haruka redete. Sie ist wirklich eine gute Freundin. Sie versucht alles um mich aufzuheitern. Dafür liebe ich sie wirklich unglaublich stark. Ehrlich gesagt kann ich es nicht verstehen, aber ich fühle mich schon viel besser. Natürlich habe ich noch immer Angst um Mamoru, jedoch weiß ich auch, dass meine Freunde alles in ihrer Macht stehende versuchen werden um ihn zu retten. Das einzige was mich nur beunruhigt ist, dass mein Silberkristall einfach nicht mehr funktionieren wollte. Was soll ich den jetzt machen??? Einfach zugucken?? Nein, das kann es einfach nicht sein. Das darf es einfach nicht sein.

„Bunny, weißt du warum ich mir sicher bin das Mamoru noch immer lebt. Es gibt einen ganz bestimmten Grund dafür. Mamoru ist deine wahre und große Liebe. Es gibt eigentlich keine mir bekannte Person, die du so liebst wie ihn. Eure Herzen sind miteinander verbunden. Wahrscheinlich würdest du einen so starken Schmerz in deinem Herz spüren. Verstehst du?",sagte sie mir in einem sehr beruhigenden Ton.

Natürlich hatte sie Recht. Es ist nur wieder meine so große Angst vor dem Alleine sein. Ich würde alles tun, damit er jetzt bei mir wäre. Wir hatten so schöne Momente in unserem Leben. So unbeschreibliche Stunden miteinander. Er ist wie mein Traumprinz, den ich mir immer gewünscht habe.

Ich starte auf das Foto, das Haruka vor ein paar Stunden begutachtete.

„Bunny, ich glaube das war die schönste Hochzeit, die wir jemals gesehen haben!, stellte Haruka fest. Natürlich verstehe ich, dass du mir so viele Sachen über Mamoru erzählen magst und das er nur in deinem Kopf ist. Aber wir müssen uns jetzt auf das Wichtige konzentrieren. Es ist so seltsam, wer ist dieser Eragon. Ich habe noch nie etwas über ihn gehört. Mamoru hat dir nie etwas von ihm erzählt?? Obwohl auch ich bezweifle, dass er etwas von ihm wusste. Du warst seine einzige Bezugsperson. Wenn du es nicht wusstest, weiß es keiner. Ich bin mir sicher darüber. Sobald Setsuna zurück ist, sind wir in der Lage etwas mehr herauszufinden."

„Ich weiß......Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach Chibiusa erklären sobald sie wieder zu hause ist und ihr Vater noch immer nicht hier ist.....? Sie verdient doch eine Erklärung!!!!!", fragte ich verzweifelt.

Wenn ich ehrlich bin wüsste ich keine Worte, die diese Situation erklären könnte. Vor allem nicht so das es ein 2 jähriges Mädchen verstehen würde.

„Wenn du möchtest, kann sie für ein paar Tage bei uns bleiben. Sie kann mit Hotaru spielen. Und wenn du das nicht möchtest, erkläre ihr das Mamoru ganz weit weg musste, um eine Operation durchzuführen. Ich bin mir sicher es ist das Beste wenn sie erst einmal nicht die Wahrheit kennt. Bis wir mehr wissen.", versuchte Haruka mir in einem befehlenden Unterton zu erklären.

Aber sie hatte Recht, sie ist einfach zu klein um all das zu verstehen. Auch wenn sie ein großes und sehr vernünftiges Kind ist. Sie ist nur ein Kind. Und die Notlüge, die Haruka mir vorgeschlagen hatte war einfach die beste Lösung.

„Das ist sehr sehr nett von dir. Aber ehrlich gesagt mag ich im Moment nicht von ihr getrennt sein. Ich gebe dir recht mit dieser Notlüge, aber sie soll bei mir sein. Dennoch ist es keine schlechte Idee, wenn Hotaru und Chibiusa beieinander sind. Wie wäre es wenn Hotaru einfach hier schläft?? Ich weiß wir haben nicht ein so schönes Haus und einen großen Garten aber dennoch sie würden sich sicherlich freuen."

„Wenn du dich dafuer wirklich in der Lage fühlst werde ich dir sicherlich nicht im Weg stehen. Michiru hat wahrscheinlich nichts dagegen."

Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich hoffte so sehr das es Mamoru war. Jedoch war ich mir im Grunde Darüber im Klaren, dass es dem nicht so war.

„Bunny Chiba am Apparat."

„Hey, hier ist Oliver. Mamorus Arbeitskollege. Ich wollte nur einmal hören was los ist. Er ist heute nicht im Krankenhaus erschienen und hat sich noch nicht einmal entschuldigt. Das ist doch eigentlich nicht so seine Art. Ist etwas vorgefallen????"

„Also... also, er ist krank und ich also... er kann im Moment nicht arbeiten. Entschuldige bitte aber ich muss jetzt auflegen. Ich habe Besuch......Auf wiedersehen!!!"

Ich legte auf und atmete erst einmal tief durch. _Damit würde er sich sicherlich nicht sehr lange zufrieden geben... Vor allem er ist doch ein guter Freund von Mamoru... Ohh man ich muss mir noch etwas einfallen lassen*, _dachte ich mir.

Plötzlich hörten wir Chibiusas und Hotarus recht fröhliche Stimmen. Und das Geräusch der Klingel folgte kurz darauf. Ich lief zur Türe und öffnete sie. Mein Herz schrie wahrhaftig danach meinen kleinen Engel in den Armen zu halten.

Chibiusa ist ein wirkliches glückliches Kind. Sie sprang sofort in meine, für sie geöffneten, Arme.

„Mama, Mama wir hatten so viel Spaß. Wir waren Eis essen. Und dann waren wir auf einen Spielplatz.. Und dann hat mir Michiru ein neues Kleid gekauft.", erzählte mir Chibiusa sehr aufgeregt und glücklich.

Darauf schaute ich hinauf zu Michiru die ein wenig schuldbewusst zu Boden schaute.

„Ich wollte ihnen doch nur einen Gefallen tun. Nicht mehr.....", verteidigte sie sich.

Haruka erwiderte besorgt: „Ich freut mich ja das ihr alle so viel Spaß hattet. Aber geht es auch meinem neuen Wagen gut??"

„Als hätten wir im Moment nicht andere Probleme als dein neuen Wagen!", stellte sie verärgert fest.

„Entschuldige bitte, es war nicht meine Absicht dich zu verärgern, Michiru", entschuldigte sie sich.

Bewusst ging sie zu Michiru und umarmte sie. Gab ihr anschließend einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange.

Irgendwie sind die beiden wie für einander geschaffen. Es ist immer wieder niedlich zu beobachten, wie sie sich auf ihrer Art und Weise einfach nur unsterblich lieben aber dabei nie ihren Humor verlieren.

''Chibiusa es freut mich so sehr, dass du so viel Spaß haben konntest. Ich habe auch noch eine kleine Überraschung für dich mein wunderbarer Engel.. möchtest du das Hotaru heute bei uns übernachtet?"

„Juhu Mama das freut mich so sehr. Danke Mama ich liebe dich mehr als die Welt!", verkündete Chibiusa.

Ich lächelte sie an und gab ihr einen weiteren Kuss auf ihre Stirn.

Michiru schaute Haruka verängstigt an. Doch sie erklärte mit einem Nicken das alles in Ordnung ist.

„Hotaru freust du dich auch???", fragte Michiru.

Hotaru nickte. Sie ging zu Michiru und umarmte sie. Man merkte Hotaru an, dass sie ihre Eltern sehr vermisste. Setsuna war inzwischen für sie wie eine Mutter. Sie hat sie schon seit fast einem Monat nicht mehr gesehen.

„Aber lasst uns zuerst alle zu unserem Haus fahren, damit wir zumindest bei uns essen können. Ist das in Ordnung für euch kleinen Monster?, beschloss Haruka und fing an die beiden zu kitzeln.

„Ja wir fahren alle nach Haruka und Michiru.. Juhu.. Ich freue mich so Mama. Yeah.. Und Mama du kommst auch mit.!!! Und wenn wir zurück kommen ist Papa sicherlich auch hier... Wir nehmen ihm dann was zum essen mit... sonst hat er ja hunger... ", sagte Chibiusa.

Ich wollte ihr diesen Wunsch nicht abschlagen, denn ich hatte einfach nicht die Kraft um jetzt Darüber zu diskutieren. Also packte ich meine Handtasche, versicherte mich noch einmal das ich auch wirklich meinen Haustuer Schlüssel dabei hatte. Danach schloss ich die Türe und folgte allen zum Auto. Michiru bestand darauf auf dem Rücksitz bei den beiden kleinen Engeln zu sitzen. Also saß ich mit Haruka auf den Vordersitzen. Früher war Haruka eine verrückte Autofahrerin und nahm auf Niemanden Rücksicht. Doch heute fährt sie viel vernünftiger.

Als könnte Michiru meine Gedanken lesen informierte sie mich: „Sie ist noch immer die Gleiche sie ist nur vorsichtiger wegen den Kindern."

Ich schaute aus meinem Fenster, plötzlich bemerkte ich, wir fuhren gerade an dem Wald vorbei in dem alles passiert ist. Haruka spürte meine Traurigkeit und legte ihre Hand auf meinem Bein. Sie versuchte mich zu trösten. Doch ich konnte die Tränen nicht zurück halten.

„Ich spüre eine Veränderung des Meeres. Wir müssen schnell nach Hause und die Drei in Sicherheit bringen. Der Wald ist voll mit einer bösen Macht. Vielleicht dieser Eragon.", sagte Michiru beunruhigt

Chibiusa und Hotaru schliefen inzwischen schon es war ein anstrengender Tag für sie.

„Genau, ich kann es ganz genau spüren. Der Wind tobt. Halt die Beiden gut fest. Und Bunny egal was nachher passiert ich will keine Widerrede hören. Hast du das verstanden?!", befahl sie in einen sehr bestimmenden Ton.

„Ja aber ich will euch doch nicht alleine lassen. Bitte ich möchte versuchen zu helfen.", versuchte ich ihnen zu erklären.

„Was zur Hölle willst du denn anrichten, wenn den Silberkristall nicht funktioniert. Du wärst doch wie gefundenes Fressen für sie.", sagte Michiru.

„Aber.."

„Sei still und mache was wir dir sagen.",fuhr mich Haruka an.

Ich wollte nicht streiten. Auch wenn Chibiusa gerade schlief. Ich will nicht das sie das mitbekommt.

Es dauerte keine 2 Minuten mehr und wir kamen an Michirus und Harukas Haus an. Michiru gab mir in aller Eile den Haustuerschlüssel. Haruka trug Hotaru ins Haus und ich hielt Chibiusa. Wir legten die beiden ins Wohnzimmer.

„Es tut mir Leid Bunny. Aber du bist unsere Prinzessin und es ist nun einmal unsere Aufgabe dich zu beschützen. Bleib ganz ruhig, alles wird wieder in Ordnung. Bis später."

Danach verschwand sie. Ich hörte sie nur noch schreien. „MACHT DER URANUSNEBEL MACHT AUF!!!!!" Ja sie hatten alle ihre Kräfte noch. Aber warum kann ich denn nicht mehr helfen??? Ich konnte mich verwandeln aber hatte keine Kraft mehr. Deshalb ist Mamoru jetzt auch in dieser Lage.

Was muss denn noch alles passieren bis endlich Friede da ist. Ich habe solche Angst. Irgendetwas musste ich doch tun können. Jedoch haben Uranus und Neptun recht, so kann ich einfach nichts schaffen. Irgendwie musst ich mich ablenken. Gerade im Moment musste ich an Ami denken. Was macht sie wohl gerade??? Sie ist einfach nur glücklich in Amerika und studiert. Hat einen Freund. Vielleicht sollte ich sie einfach anrufen. Ich schaute auf das Telefon von Michiru und Haruka. Sie würden es mir sicherlich nicht übel nehmen. Oder???

Und so fing ich an die Nummer zu wählen.

Ohh vielleicht ist sie ja gar nicht zu hause. Wir haben ja 13 Stunden Zeitunterschied. Hoffentlich habe ich Glück.. Hier ist es 8:55pm und in Washington ist es nun 7:55am.

Ich hörte das Freizeichen. Es klingelte sicherlich 10 Mal doch dann nahm jemand ab.

„This is Ami Mizunos boyfriend."

„Aehmmm.... This is Bunny Chiba.. is aehhmmm Ami da... aehmm there..."

„Oh Bunny wir können auch japanisch reden.. Ich wusste nicht das du es bist. Wie geht es dir noch so?? Wir haben schon so lange nichts mehr von dir gehört. Nein das stimmt nicht, du hast uns ja letztens erst eine lange Mail geschrieben. Ami vermisst dich sehr. Sie redet so viel von dir. Und hofft so darauf dich bald wiederzusehen. Ihr seit wirklich beste Freunde. Jeden Tag erzählt sie mir tausende von Geschichten und weißt du was??! Sie handeln sich alle nur um dich...", erzählte David..

Wow für einen Mann kann er sehr viel reden.

„Ich vermisse sie auch soooo sehr. Ist sie zufällig da?? Ich würde ihr so gerne so viele Sachen erzählen!!"

„Sure, warte nur eine Minute"

Irgendwie war ich schon richtig gespannt ihre Stimme zu hören. Ich kann es nicht mehr abwarten...

„Hey Honey!!!!!!!! Wie geht es dir???", begruesste sie mich

„Mir geht es gut und dir mein Schatzi??", versuchte ich sie an zu lügen.

Zuerst zögerte Ami doch dann antwortete sie: „Bunny, du kannst mich einfach nicht anlügen. Was ist los ???"

Ja es stimmt vor Ami kann ich einfach nichts geheim halten. Sie ist so schlau, liebevoll und perfekt.

Also fing ich an ihr unter Tränen zu erzählen, versicherte mich aber noch einmal Darüber das Chibiusa außer Reichweite war. Zuerst erzählte ich ihr von Eragon und was mit MAMORU passiert ist. Ich machte sicherlich einige minutenlange Pausen. Doch Ami hörte mir einfach nur zu. Es gab wirklich nichts was mir im Moment mehr gut tat, als mit Ami zu reden.

„Und da ist noch etwas Ami, ich kann meinen Silberkristall nicht mehr benutzen. Ich bin so verdammt nutzlos. Uranus und Michiru sind gerade in Gefahr und ich sitze hier und telefoniere!!!"

„Ich finde das ist genau das Richtige was du im Moment machst. DU darfst dich jetzt einfach nicht in Gefahr bringen. Du hast mir doch gerade noch gesagt, dass Eragon dir damit gedroht hat, das du nie wieder glücklich wirst. Er will dir weh tun. Also versuchst du gefällig ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Verstanden. Und das mit dem Silberkristall ist seltsam. Gibt es irgendeine Veränderung in deinem Leben?? Irgendetwas?? Ohh man ich hoffe David hört mir nicht zu, sonst hält er mich für ganz verrückt."

„Alsooooo, da gibt es schon etwas...... Also weißt du ich bin... also ich bin... SCHWANGER.!!!!!!!"

Jetzt konnte ich mich nicht mehr halten. Ich musste einfach nur weinen.

„Eigentlich Honey, wollte ich es ihm alles erzählen aber ich kam nicht mehr dazu... Ich will ihn nicht verlieren.... Ich will das er sein Kind aufwachsen sieht......"

„Ohh mein Gott, das ist unglaublich. Obwohl es auch wirklich nicht gerade in dieser Situation passt. Honey ich bin da für dich egal was passiert. Ich werde mir gleich noch den frühsten Flug nach Tokio buchen. Und dann stehe ich dir bei.. Ich versuche hier alles zu regeln. Versprochen Darling, bald bin ich bei dir und dann helfe ich dir.. Ehrenwort..."

„Danke Ami, du bist einfach so wichtig für mich. Ich liebe dich Honey.!!!! Gerade fällt mir ein, ich rufe von Harukas und Michirus Telefon aus an.. Hoffentlich bringen sie mich nicht um wegen dieser teuren Rechnung...", scherzte ich um vom Thema ein wenig abzulenken.

„Ohh Bunny, du bist einfach nur ein Chaos.. Nein ein Gefühlschaos.. ABER mein Gefühlschaos. Es tat so gut mit dir zu reden.. Wir sehen uns dann bald.. ICH Liebe dich...Bye!!!"

„Bye, Honey!!!"

Und so legten wir auf.. Ohh man es drehte sich alles nur wieder um mich.. Ich würde Ami so gerne auch einmal helfen. Sie ist einfach die perfekte Freundin. Meine beste Freundin. Ich liebe sie so sehr. „Ach Ami.. ich freue mich schon dich bald wiederzusehen. Bald.....", flüsterte ich vor mich hin.

Ich setzte mich auf den Boden und hielt zum aller ersten Mal so wirklich meine Hand auf meinem Bauch. Streichelte und begruesste mein neues Kind..Was immer du auch wirst.. ob Junge oder Mädchen... ich werde dich für immer lieben.... Genauso so wie deine große Schwester..

Mamoru würde sich sicherlich insgeheim einen Jungen wünschen. Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern wie wir vor ein paar Wochen mit Chibiusa spazieren gingen und ein Junge seinen Fußball unabsichtlich zu uns schoss. Mamoru schoss den Ball sofort zurück und ermutigte den kleinen Jungen. Danach spielte er sicherlich eine halbe Stunde mit dem Jungen. Er versuchte immer wieder Chibiusa dazu zu überreden das sie mit spielt. Jedoch war sie viel viel mehr in der Rutsche interessiert.

Er kam nachher zu mir und war ein unglaublich glücklicher Mensch..

„Irgendwann einmal Bunny, wenn wir keine Schulden wegen unser Haus mehr haben..... dann werden wir noch einmal Eltern.?!"

Und jetzt bin ich im 4 Monat schwanger.. Unglaublich er hätte sich so gefreut....

Ich wurde immer müder... Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer zurück und legte mich zu den beiden Engeln..

„Alle kämpfen für mich und was mache ich,. Ich schlafe ein......"


	5. Chapter 5

Aus HARUKAS Perspektive.

„Uranus wir müssen uns beeilen. Ich spüre ganz genau, dass etwas schreckliches passieren wird. Mach dich bereit. Hast du die anderen erreicht???", sagte Neptun.

„Ja, sie werden gleich kommen. Komm wir müssen einfach schneller laufen. Diese Macht ist so stark und dunkel."

Wir liefen immer tiefer in den Wald hinein. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, dass Neptun Angst hat. Sie sah sehr besorgt aus. Aber egal was da auf uns warten würde, ich würde sie beschützen.

Es war sehr dunkel und es wurde immer schwerer etwas zu erkennen. Aus einem unerklärlichen Grund wirkte der Wald mysteriöser und viel groeser. Was auch immer hier ist, es kann sogar den Wald verändern.

„Haruka bleib stehen. Sei vorsichtig!", sie zog mich zurück.

So blieben wir stehen.

„Was ist denn los Michiru??", fragte ich verdutzt.

„Haruka, ich bin mir sicher das dort ein Schutzschild ist.", erklärte sie mir. Im gleichen Moment hob sie einen Stein auf und versuchte ihn in die Ferne zu werfen. Dieser Stein schmelzte sofort.

„Verdammt noch mal. Wir müssen dort rein.", schrie ich verärgert.

„Lass uns versuchen unsere Kräfte zu vereinen. Vielleicht funktioniert es ja.?!", schlug Michiru vor.

Das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen.

„Uranus flieg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

„Neptun flieg!"

Die Mächte des Windes und des Meeres vereinigten sich zu einer riesigen Kugel. Und Schlugen auf das Schutzschild ein. Doch nichts passierte.

„Verdammt...", ärgerte ich mich.

Wir hörten weitere Stimmen. Es waren Frauenstimmen. Und um sie näher sie kamen, wurde uns klar das es sich um Mars, Jupiter und Venus handelte.

„Ihr kommt spät. Wir haben schon erfolglos versucht durch dieses Schutzschild zu gelangen, doch es wollte einfach nicht funktionieren!", verkündigte ich .

„Lass es uns einfach noch einmal versuchen. Vielleicht wenn wir es alle zusammen versuchen funktioniert es sicher...", schlug Venus vor.

„Warte wo ist Bunny??? Ist sie in Sicherheit.???", fragte Mars.

„Ja sie ist in unser Haus."

Okay dann mal los... So vereinigten wir alle unsere Kräfte und formten all unsere Mächte zu einer wirklich gigantischen Kugel. Und es funktionierte.. Wir konnten zusammen einen Weg für uns durch das Schutzschild bekommen.

„Also los Freunde!", sagte Jupiter.

Wir liefen alle zusammen durch das Schutzschild. Und Plötzlich veränderte sich unsere ganze Umwelt. Wir waren in einem anderen Reich. Irgendetwas lief hier gewaltig schief. Aber ich war mir noch nicht sicher was. Es wirkte so als wären wir in einer wunderschönen Stadt. Alles wirkte fröhlich und glücklich. Die Straßen waren mit Steinen gepflastert und es gab keine Autos nur Pferdekutschen.

Ich ließ Jupiter, Venus und Mars vor rennen.

„Neptun, siehst du das Gleiche. Ich bin verwirrt."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass das alles nur eine Illusion ist. Und die drei fallen drauf rein. Siehst du wie sie sich freuen. Ohh man ich habe das Gefühl, die werden alle nie erwachsen.", stellte Neptun fest.

„Da hast du wohl recht. Versuche doch bitte deinen Spiegel zu benutzen damit wir irgendetwas heraus finden können.", schlug ich ihr vor.

Als Neptun ihren Spiegel hervor holte. Schaute sie sehr konzentriert auf den Spiegel. Es vergingen sicherlich einige Minuten, in denen Mars, Jupiter und Venus sich alle kleinen Geschäfte anschauten. Jedoch schaute ich mich mehr nach unseren Gegnern um.

„Da ist es.., sagte Michiru und zeigte mit ihrem Finger auf ein großes Schloss,..... Ich bin mir auch sicher das dort Mamoru ist...!"

„Mädels, wir haben hier einen Job zu erledigen. Wir haben einfach keine Zeit um uns zu vergnügen.", befahl ich.

„Ist ja schon gut wir haben uns doch nur nach Gegnern umgeschaut", sagte Venus verlegen.

Ohh man. Ich glaub das nicht. Wir liefen so schnell wir konnten. Was nicht gerade einfach war. Erstens Venus, Jupiter und Mars konnten nicht mit uns halten und die Straßen waren ziemlich voll.

„So klappt das nicht.. ihr müsst euch beeilen. Habt ihr denn nicht mehr trainiert??"

„Also ehrlich gesagt dachten wir, dass jetzt Frieden wäre.!", erklärten sie.

Endlich kamen wir aus dieser Stadt heraus.. Es schien so als wäre das Schloss immer weiter von uns weg. Egal wie weit oder auch wie schnell wir liefen, wir kamen unserem Ziel einfach nicht näher. Ja und Geduld war noch nie meine größte Stärke. Wir liefen wahrscheinlich noch 10 Minuten bevor Mars anhielt.

„Es geht nicht mehr. Lass uns doch bitte eine Pause machen. Bitte!!!"

Natürlich war ich verärgert Über dieses Statement, aber was sollten wir schon machen. Es scheint eh soll als wäre es ein Trick oder eine Falle.. Also warten wir für Mars.

„Ihr müsst euch etwas zusammenreißen, wenn ihr Bunny und Mamoru wirklich helfen wollt", sagt ich verärgert.

„Haruka lass gut sein, das bringt doch jetzt nichts!", versuchte mich Michiru zu beruhigen.

Ja sie hatte Recht ein Streit würde es auch nicht besser machen. Wir sind hier in einer Traumwelt vermute ich einmal und können nichts machen. Verdammt. Ich will doch helfen... Mars versuchte nach ihren Atem wieder zu verlangsamen. Ohh man.. HABEN SIE DENN WIRKLICH NICHT DARAN GEDACHT, DAS NOCHEINMAL GEGNER KOMMEN KOENNTEN??

So langsam wurde es dunkel. Wir konnten die Sonne untergehen sehen. Also, das würde es jetzt auch nicht gerade vereinfachen. Michiru beobachtete fleißig ihren Spiegel.

„Bitte Spiegel, heiliger Talisman, sag mir was wir machen sollen.", hörte ich sie sprechen. Doch es schien als würde der Spiegel ihr nicht antworten. Sie wiederholte ihren Satz einige Male..

„Mein Talisman funktioniert nicht mehr. Was mache ich denn jetzt??"

„Bleib ruhig, dass muss nichts heißen.", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen obwohl ich ganz genau wusste das irgendetwas nicht stimmte. „Ob unsere Kräfte hier überhaupt funktionieren??", fragte ich mich selbst.. Und das konnte ich nur herausfinden wenn.....

„URANUS flieg", meine Kräfte sollten einen Baum treffen, der ganz in der Nähe stand. Doch nichts passierte.

„Uranus, du hast uns ganz schön erschreckt.", erklärten sie mir.

„Ich glaube das ist gerade nicht unser groesstes Problem. Unsere Kräfte funktionieren hier nicht. Macht euch darüber lieber Gedanken.!!!!", versuchte ich sie zu beunruhigen.

Doch sie glaubten mir natürlich nicht und versuchten es alle nach einander. Neptun und ich waren ein wenig genervt Über ihre Naivität. Und wir schauten einfach nur zu.

„Auch wenn ihr es noch 100 Male versuchen werdet, es wird einfach nichts geschehen. Merkt ihr das nicht?", fragte Neptun.

„Ach ist es denn besser das wir hier einfach nur herum sitzen und nichts tun.?", fragte Mars.

„WARUM SIND WIR DENN HIER UND SITZEN EINFACH NUR HERUM?? Ganz sicher nicht wegen Uranus oder mir. Wir können uns noch zu Recht Sailor Kriegerinnen nennen. Doch Mars was du hier leistest ist einfach nur lächerlich.", fauchte Neptun Mars an.

So kenne ich Neptun nicht. Was geht hier vor sich??? Ich musste schnell reagieren, denn Neptun wollte gerade Mars eine scheuern. Meine Hand konnte ihre gerade noch aufhalten.

„Hört doch endlich auf. Wir müssen uns auf das Wichtige konzentrieren. Lasst uns weiter gehen.", befahl ich.

Michiru war noch nie so außer sich vor Wut, aber vielleicht ist sie gerade auch nur etwas machtlos. Doch ganz normal schien mir das hier alles nicht. Ich beobachte die Beiden besser. Vielleicht wurden sie ja von irgendetwas angegriffen ohne das wir es bemerkt hätten. Obwohl ich mir das nicht wirklich vorstellen könnte. Mhh, was auch noch immer hier los ist scheint nicht gerade einfach zu sein. Was wollen wir eigentlich ohne unsere Kräfte machen. Eigentlich laufen wir wirklich genau in einer Falle. Wir sollten vorsichtig sein, bevor wir unser Leben sinnlos gefährden. Neptun erzählte aber das dort Mamoru wäre also hätten wir eigentlich keine andere Wahl. Wir müssen dort hin. Es ist unsere Pflicht unseren König zu beschützen und zu retten. Sonst wird unsere Königin wahrscheinlich niemals mehr glücklich werden können. Was Bunny wohl gerade macht?? Wahrscheinlich schlafen oder essen.!!!!!!!!" Irgendwie ist sie niedlich...

Plötzlich verschwand der schöne Weg dem wir die ganze Zeit folgten. Vor uns war ein Berg. Auf dem Gipfel konnten wir das Schloss erkennen. Also haben wir es geschafft. Obwohl wir vor einer Sekunde noch km davon entfernt waren. So das wir nur erahnen konnten wie es wirklich aussah. Egal wer dort in diesem Schloss ist, es will uns endlich willkommen heißen.

„Seit ihr bereit?, fragte ich, wir müssen versuchen fort hochzuklettern. Ich weiß das wird nicht einfach. Aber wir müssen es zumindest versuchen. Ab jetzt müssen wir zusammen halten. Habt ihr das verstanden, Neptun und Mars.

Sie nickten und schauten schuldig zu Boden.

„Ja es war dumm von mir, dich so anzufahren Mars. Es tut mir leid."

„Mir auch"

Zumindest das wäre geregelt.

Wir waren gerade bereit den Berg zu besteigen da hörten wir ein fieses Gelächter.

„HAHA, IHR glaubt ja noch immer das ihr es zum Schloss schaffen werdet.??? Habe ich recht.??", sagte eine Frau, deren Stimme ich nicht kannte.

„Wo bist du? Dann zeige ich dir was ich alles kann....", musste ich vor Wut schreien.

Ich versuchte die Richtung einzuordnen aus der die Stimme kam. Ich drehte mich um. Und sah sie auf einem Baum stehen. Eine Frau, die sehr lange braune Haare hatte. Sie hatte eine sportliche Figur. Eigentlich war sie wunderschön. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen doch ich kannte diese Frau. Aber woher...??

„So dann will ich mich doch einmal vorstellen. Ich bin Melenity. Zwei eurer Freunde hatte glaube ich schon Bekanntschaft mit einem guten Freund von mir gemacht."

Neptun schaute mich verdutzt an als sie sie ganz genau betrachtete. Auch sie kannte sie. Ich konnte es ihrem Blick entnehmen.

„Was willst du von uns?", fragte Jupiter skeptisch.

„Ich will natürlich nichts von euch. Mein Auftrag ist es euch zu töten nicht mehr und auch nicht weniger..... Ehrlich gesagt ist es schade um euch. Ihr konntet noch nicht mal eure wahre MACHT erlangen. Ihr müsst einfach dumm sterben.. Tja so ist das Leben nun einmal.", betonte sie in einer unglaublich sarkastischen Stimme.

„Aber ihr sollt ja nicht kampflos sterben.. Ihr habt ab jetzt wieder eure Kräfte, seht ihr das demonstriert ja eigentlich wie machtlos ihr seit. Habt noch nicht einmal Kontrolle Über eure eigene Kraft.. lächerlich.. Hahahahahahahaha!!!!!"

Ich konnte genau spüren wie meine Kräfte zurück kamen. Aber was ist genau passiert, wie konnten sie uns all unsere Kräfte weg nehmen?. Ist das das gleiche was auch Bunny passierte???.. Mhh, ich verstehe das alles nicht. Aber das einzig wichtige ist diese Frau zu töten. Dann mal los.

Uranus flieg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neptun flieg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mars macht des Feuers flieg!!!!!!!!

Jupiter Macht des Donners flieg!!!!!!!!!!!

Venus Macht der Herzen flieg!!!!!!!!!!!!

Keine unserer Attacken war wirksam. Sie fing sie einfach mit einer Hand auf.

„Das ist alles. Ohh man und ich dachte schon das hier würde spannender werden.!?"

Ahh, ich hasse sie....

Ich lief auf sie zu und versuchte sie zumindest mit meiner körperlichen Kraft zu besiegen. Na ja ich konnte sie zumindest treffen und sie viel zu Boden..

„Neptun flieg!"

Und auch ihre Attacke traf sie. Zumindest ist sie jetzt schon einmal geschwächt.

„Das war nicht schlecht. Doch so stand sie auch wieder auf und wischte sich das Blut von ihrer Lippe. Ihr habt es wirklich geschafft mich rein zulegen. Ihr beide seit wirklich ein gutes Team."

„Ja so sind wir eben." Ich war schon wieder für einen Angriff bereit, doch dieses Mal setzte sie sich zur Wehr. Sie war wirklich schnell und es viel mir wirklich schwer Stand zu halten. Auf einmal trat sie mich zu Boden. Ihre hohen Highheals drückte sie in meinem Gesicht. Neptun versuchte mir zur Hilfe zu kommen, versuchte sie weg zu stoßen. Zumindest stand sie jetzt nicht mehr halb auf meinem Gesicht.

„Jetzt reicht es mir aber ihr kleinen Gören. Was fällt euch eigentlich ein.????? Ab jetzt wird kurzer Prozess gemacht. Schade eigentlich um euch Beiden, (dabei schaute sie auf Neptun und mich), ihr seit ziemlich stark. Aber ab jetzt müsst ihr einfach alle sterben."

„Das glaube ich nicht"

„Was wer ist dort??, Bist du es??? Doch es war deine Stimme... Das du dich noch einmal hier hin wagst!" , sagte Melenity.

„Ich bin da wo die Liebe mich braucht!"

„Was fällt dir ein noch so große Töne zu spucken?! Du bist ein elender Verräter... Noch schlimmer als Endymion!"

Plötzlich trat hinter einem Baum ein braun haariger Mann hervor. Er hatte fast die gleiche Ruestung an, wie König Endymion.

„Wenn du kämpfen willst, kämpfe mit mir. Du hast keine Chance sie zu töten. Da musst du mich wirklich erst beseitigen. Komm zur Vernunft, was du machst ist einfach nur falsch. Noch kannst du dich ändern.!!"

Sie war für ihren Angriff bereit. Eine Feuerkugel kam aus ihrer Hand und zielte genau auf diesem Mann.

Doch er konnte sie ganz einfach aufhalten.

„Ich will dir nicht weh tun. Doch du lässt mir keine andere Wahl Melenity."

Er zog sein Schwert und griff sie an. Zuerst konnte sie noch ausweichen doch dann traf er sie am Arm.

Sie schrie auf und ging in die Knie. Hielt ihren verletzten Arm ganz fest. Er wollte gerade zu stechen doch dann verschwand sie einfach. Daher traf sein Schwert den Boden.

''Wer bist du??", fragte Jupiter.

„Ich kenne dich. DU bist doch dieser Arbeitskollege von Mamoru. Ich habe dich schon einmal gesehen als Seiya und ich bei Bunny zum Essen eingeladen waren. Du warst auch dort. Ich erinnere mich ganz genau. DU und deine Frau... Ich habe doch recht oder?", erzählte Venus.

„Genau Minako! Ich bin Oliver. Mamorus Arbeitskollege. Es war meine einzige Chance ihn zu beobachten. Dennoch konnte ich nichts verhindern. Mein ganzer Name ist Oliver von Black-Silvermoon. Lasst uns erst einmal von hier verschwinden, danach erzähle ich euch alles in Ruhe. Ich möchte auch das Bunny dabei ist. Es gibt so viel zu erklären. Kommt mit mir, ich kenne den Weg zurück. Glaubt mir wir können hier noch nichts machen.!"

Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher ob wir ihm vertrauen können. Doch Neptun tat es, sie hat meistens Recht.

Wir folgten diesem Oliver, ohne Vorwarnung waren wir Plötzlich wieder im Wald. Doch wie konnte das geschehen. Gerade noch auf diesem Weg und jetzt wieder hier.

„Alleine hättet ihr wahrscheinlich nie wieder zurück gefunden.", erklärte er uns...

Ja ich glaube sogar da hat er Recht!

„Wo ist Bunny??? Ich muss wirklich mit ihr und euch reden. Wir dürfen einfach keine Zeit mehr verlieren.!

Also machten wir uns auf zu unserem Haus......


	6. Chapter 6

**Bunnys Perspektive**

„_Ich liebe dich so sehr... das ich dich.... niemals mehr alleine lassen werde." _

„_Bunny, am Anfang verstanden wir uns noch nicht so gut. Oft hatten wir Meinungsverschiedenheiten, doch ich lernte dich zu lieben. Du hast es sogar geschafft, dass ich mich selbst lieben kann. Deine Liebe hat meine Einsamkeit für immer besiegt. Ich bin mir sicher das wir für einander geschaffen sind. Du bist hübscher als die Liebesgöttin. Hübscher und einfach perfekter als jede Frau die es gibt. Keine Frau die ich kenne hat dieses Glitzern in ihren Augen. Du bist voller Liebe und Hoffnungen. Ein Engel, ich möchte niemals mehr ohne dich sein. Für immer werden wir zusammen gehören. Und deshalb möchte ich dich, Bunny Tsunkino, fragen ob du mich heiraten möchtest?!"_

„_Wir möchten euch alle wissen lassen, das Bunny und ich sehr bald heiraten werden!"_

„_Ja ich will!"_

„_Du bist wirklich schwanger, ist das dein Ernst.?! Heißt das ich werde bald Papa?? Ich kann es nicht fassen. Bunny du machst mich gerade sehr stolz. Ich liebe dich so sehr."_

„_Obwohl ich weiß das es ein Mädchen wird, ich war dennoch so aufgeregt, als der Arzt uns sagte das es eine Sie ist."_

„_Um so mehr ich deinen großen Bauch sehe, desto mehr freue ich mich auf unsere gemeinsame Tochter. Ich kann es nicht mehr abwarten sie in meinen Armen zu halten."_

„_Lass uns doch ein Video von deinem Bauch machen. Damit wir es für immer in Erinnerung haben werden!"  
_

„_Ich bin bei dir Bunny. Ich weiß du hast Schmerzen aber ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen. Wir schaffen das. Denke daran bald ist unsere Tochter bei uns. Und jetzt halte meine Hand ganz fest."_

„_Sie ist wunderschön genauso wie du mein Schatz."  
_

„_Bunny ruhe dich aus!"_

„_Schaut einmal her, dass ist unsere kleine Tochter. Ist sie nicht wunderschön??"  
_

_Sein Lächeln. _

_Seine starken Arme._

_Sein Geruch._

_Seine geheimnisvollen dunkelblauen Augen._

_Seine großen Hände. _

_Seine Liebe._

_Seine Zuneigung._

_Sein Verständnis._

_Seine Ehrlichkeit._

_Der Mann meines Lebens, mein bester Freund, meine große Liebe, der Vater meiner Tochter und der Vater meines zukuenftlichen Kindes._

_Ich brauche dich._

_Ich vermisse dich._

_Ich will einfach nicht alleine sein._

_Komm zurück.._

_Ich liebe dich doch so sehr....._

Plötzlich wurde ich von einem Geräusch geweckt. Es waren wahrscheinlich Haruka und Michiru, denn ich konnte das Klimpern der Schlüssel vernehmen. Ich versuchte aufzustehen.

Der Traum war so schön. Warum musste ich aufwachen. Er war mir so nah. Noch ein einziges Mal.

„Bunny, bist du hier??", flüsterte Michiru, so das sie Hotaru und Chibiusa nicht aufwecken konnte.

„Ja!", bestätigte ich und ging so geräuschlos wie möglich zu ihnen.

Ich schaute Michiru ganz erwartungsvoll mit großen Augen an. „Habt ihr ihn wiedergefunden??? Geht es ihm gut..??"

Michiru schüttelte mit ihrem Kopf und schaute zu Boden.

„Das leider nicht, aber hier ist jemand der unbedingt mit uns reden muss. Sein Name ist Oliver und ich bin mir sicher du kennst ihn. Er hat sich als ein Arbeitskollege von Mamoru ausgegeben. Komm mit mir wir gehen raus auf die Terrasse. Sie warten alle schon auf dich."

Oliver ist doch ein Arzt, was hat er uns denn schon zu sagen. Aber dennoch war ich neugierig.

„Ist euch irgendetwas passiert? Geht es euch zumindest allen gut?"

Der Anblick von Haruka erschreckte mich ein wenig. Ihr Gesicht war ziemlich angeschwollen. Und es schien so als ob sie auch starke Schmerzen verspüren würde.

„Es tut mir leid, das ihr euch alle so sehr in Gefahr für mich gebracht habt. Danke!!", sagte ich zu ihnen und hielt dabei Uranus Hände fest.

„Kein Problem, Bunny das ist unsere Aufgabe, du musst das endlich einmal verstehen.", erwiderte Haruka.

„Hallo Oliver, also ich muss zugeben ich bin gerade ein wenig verwirrt. Was kannst du uns denn sagen?"

„Ich habe keine andere Frage von dir erwartet. Bunny ich muss euch jetzt allen ein Teil der ganzen Geschichte erzählen. Also... Ich bin Oliver von Black- Silvermoon. Ich komme aus einer sehr weit zurückliegenden Vergangenheit. Es ist mehr als wahrscheinlich tausende von Jahren her. Früher lebte ich auf den Planeten Black- Silvermoon. Meine Familie war schon seit Generationen böse. Sie sind wirklich schreckliche Menschen. Vor allem meine Eltern waren bzw. sind die Bosheit in Personen. Es viel ihnen nicht schwer ohne Grund machtlose und unschuldige Menschen zu töten. Sie haben vor nichts Skrupel und genießen diese Schadtaten auch noch.

Sie regieren Über den Planeten Black- Silvermoon. Eigentlich hätte ich der nächste König Über dieses Reich werden sollen. Doch ich konnte es einfach nicht. Mein ganzes Leben fühlte ich mich so, als ob ich nicht dort hin gehöre. Ich wollte einfach nicht diesen bösartigen Schwachsinn fortführen. Also blieb mir damals nichts anderes übrig als zu flüchten.  
Natürlich musste ich irgendwo Unterschlupf suchen und so gelang ich zum damaligen Mondreich. Es war weit bevor dieses Königreich zerstört wurde. Wahrhaftig es war der friedlichste Ort den ich jemals gesehen hatte. Damals hatte ich angst, dass man mich nicht dort haben wollte. Doch sie empfingen mich mit offenen Armen. Ich lebte mit am Königshof. Viele Jahre in Frieden. Du Serenity warst höchstens 3 Jahre jünger als ich. Wir wurden gute Freunde. Verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander. Jedoch war ich ein sehr kalter Mensch, manchmal merkte ich einfach das ich einfach zu viel chwarze Energie in mir hatte. Manchmal kam es zu einem Überschuss an schwarzer Energie. Also musste ich versuchen sie los zu werden. Ich.... ich suchte immer wieder nach Orten im Universum, an denen ich meiner schwarzen Energie freien Lauf lassen konnte ohne irgendjemanden zu verletzen. Es waren immer Planeten die einfach nichts als Wüste hatten und nicht bewohnt waren. Auf denen ich einfach keinen Menschen schaden konnte.

Eines Tages, folgte Prinz Endymion meiner Energie. Er wollte mich angreifen, da er wahrscheinlich um sein eigenen Planeten angst hatte. Doch ich versuchte ihm zu erklären was meine Absicht war. Er verstand mich nur zu gut. Auch wir wurden gute Freunde.. Trafen uns öfters um zu trainieren.

Auch er vertraute mir ein Geheimnis an. Eigentlich habe ich nicht das Recht es euch zu erzählen, aber mir bleibt einfach keine andere Wahl.

Damals erzählte er mir, dass auch seine Familie eigentlich die Herrscher des Bösen waren. Also... er stammt eigentlich von dem Stamm des Teufels ab. Ich auch, aber sein Vater ist der Teufel. Eragon, den Mann den du getroffen hast Bunny, ist sein Zwillingsbruder. Endymion versuchte mir verständlich zu machen, warum er damals auf die Erde kam. Damals war er 19 Jahre alt. Er belauschte heimlich ein Gespräch des Teufels, also sein Vater, mit einem seiner stärksten Krieger. Diesem Gespräch entnahm er , dass sie bald das Mondreich und die Erde angreifen wollten. Doch das wollte er nicht zulassen. Aber genauso wenig konnte er irgendetwas verhindern,. Also versuchte auch er eines Nachts abzuhauen. Es gelang ihm. Er wollte alle Menschen warnen.

Zuerst versuchte auch er sein neues zu Hause auf dem Mond zu finden. Doch die damalige Königin wollte es nicht. So wie er mir erzählte hat sein Zwillingsbruder Eragon einige Menschen des Mondreichs getötet. Er vermutete das eine Verwechslung vorlag, aber er konnte es ihr nicht klar machen.. Letztendlich landete er auf der Erde. Dieser Planet war damals ein Planet des Chaos und Krieges. Die Bewohner der Erde lebten im ständigen Krieg miteinander. Ihr Land bzw. Planet war schon ziemlich zerstört. Sie warteten förmlich auf einen neuen Herrscher. Der alte König war sehr krank und hatte auch keinen Nachfolger. Endymion wollte damals helfen. Und dank seines Könnens Gedanken zu manipulieren, gelang es ihm das Vertrauen des Königs zu erlangen. Endymion entwickelte Mitleid und Liebe für diesen Mann. Denn sein Volk behandelte ihn nicht mehr sehr gut. Obwohl er alles für ihnen getan hatte. Es ging ihnen nur noch um ihr eigenes Wohl. Kurz bevor der König starb, ernannte er Endymion als seinen Nachfolger. Und er hat diesen Job sehr ernst genommen. Ich wurde zu seinem persönlichen Berater. Lebte zu diesem Zeitpunkt die meiste Zeit auf der Erde. Wir bauten ein neues friedliches Reich auf.

Ein weiterer Freund von uns, sein Name war Eric Star, war uns dabei auch eine große Hilfe. Er war ein unglaublich starker Krieger auf der Erde und ehrte den König sehr. So wurde er zu seinem wichtigsten Leibwächter. Und nahm diesen Job auch sehr sehr ernst. Leider weiß ich noch nicht wo er ist. Ich bin mir noch nicht einmal sicher ob er überhaupt wider geboren wurde.

Die Jahre vergingen, friedlich, sehr schnell. Ich glaube es war das 8 Jahr in dem Endymion regierte, Eragon tauchte plötzlich auf und drohte ihm, das ihm das alles eines Tages leid tun würde.

Kurz darauf gab es einen sehr schlimmen Kampf. Serenity, oder nein Bunny, damals habt ihr euch geliebt aber Eure Liebe war auf Grund von Missverständnissen einfach nicht erlaubt.

Heimlich habt ihr euch sehen können. Das hattest du mir ein wenig zu verdanken. Jedoch wurde auch ich nach einiger Zeit verbannt. Daher musstest du immer und immer wieder heimlich kommen.

Keiner der Kriegerinnen konnte dich aufhalten, du wolltest einfach bei Endymion sein.

Kurz darauf gab es einen großen Krieg in denen wir alle starben. Alle bösen Familien hatten sich gegen uns verschworen. Wir hatten einfach keine Chance. Ihr wurdet alle wieder in das Mondreich wider geboren, von dem ihr schon zuvor wusstet. Und Mamoru halt auf der Erde.

Ich, wurde erst jetzt wider geboren. In diesem Leben. Erst vor fünf Jahren erlangte ich meine Erinnerung zurück. Und jetzt muss ich kämpfen. Dieses Mal müssen wir einfach das Böse besiegen. Sie werden immer hinter Endymion, Eric und mir her sein. In jedem unserer Leben. Hoffentlich nimmt das alles einmal ein Ende.

Bunny, ich bin mir sicher wir finden eine Lösung und können Endymion zurück bekommen.!"

Er schaute in den Himmel.

„Vielleicht werde dann auch ich endlich die Chance haben die Frau meines Herzens glücklich zu machen!?", murmelte er vor sich hin so das es niemand anderes verstehen konnte.

„Oliver, aber das erklärte noch immer nicht warum unsere Kräfte weg sind.!", betonte Haruka.

Er grinste,: „Da hast du wohl recht. Aber das sind auch nicht wirklich Kräfte. Mit diesen Mächten habt ihr nicht die geringste Chance irgendetwas zu erreichen. Ihr müsst Eure wahren Kräfte finden. Ich meine, ihr habt ja gemerkt wie die schwächste Gegnerin eure Mächte kontrollieren konnte. Ihr alle seit Prinzessinnen eures Planeten. Ihr habt alle einen Kristall in euch. Den ihr genauso benutzen könnt, wie Sailor Moon. Und diese MACHT müsst ihr erlangen."

Ich schaute traurig zu Boden. Enttäuscht Darüber das meine Kräfte einfach nicht mehr funktionieren wollen. Was würde ich dafuer tun damit ich endlich allen helfen kann.

Oliver kam zu mir und legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter.

„Keine Panik, ich habe so eine Vermutung, warum dein Silberkristall einfach nicht funktionieren will! Aber diese Neuigkeiten solltest du besser deinen Freundinnen erzählen."

„Was, woher weißt du das....ich....?"

Nein sie sollten es nicht aus einem dummen Versprecher erfahren.

„Also Freunde, ich bin..... also ich bin schwanger. Aber ich wollte euch nicht noch damit belasten. Es tut mir so leid. Ich weiß es ist der völlig falsche Zeitpunkt dafuer. Aber ich liebe dieses Kind.", verteidigte ich mich.

Alle freuten sich. Minako war die erste die mich umarmte.

''Wir freuen uns Darüber.", verkündete Michiru.

Erneut fing Oliver an zu erzählen: „Dein Kristall funktioniert einfach nicht, wenn du schwanger bist. Auch dein Kristall ist Teil deiner Schwangerschaft. Er entwickelt den neuen Kristall für dein Baby. Das ist ziemlich viel Arbeit. Wenn du wirklich in Gefahr bist wird er funktionieren. Es scheint so als hätte dein Kristall einfach noch nicht wirklich die Gefahr gesehen um dich zu beschützen. Wahrscheinlich weil du so viele gute Freunde hast, die immer wieder ihr Leben für dich opfern."

„Was können wir denn machen, um unsere wahren Kräfte zu finden??", fragte Makoto.

„Gute Frage. Ich weiß die Antwort, aber leider weiß ich nicht wo unsere Antwort ist. Es gibt eine Prinzessin der Kristalle. Als Sailor Kriegerin nennt sie sich Sailor Crystal. Sie ist sehr sehr stark. Doch wie ich unschwer erkennen kann, ist sie einfach noch nicht erwacht. Sonst hättet ihr alle schon eure Kräfte. Wir müssen sie finden. Und das am besten schnell."

Die Zeit verging so schnell. Alle redeten die ganze Zeit und schmiedeten wichtige Pläne , doch ich konnte mich nicht konzentrieren.

Da ist ein Kind in mir, ein Kind das aus Liebe gezeugt wurde. Aber dennoch in jeder Hinsicht der völlig falsche Zeitpunkt. Jedoch liebe ich es. Jeder weiß nun das ich schwanger bin... außer meine Familie. Noch nicht einmal Chibiusa weiß das sie einen Bruder oder eine Schwester bekommt. Geschweige denn Mamoru. Und er hätte es doch eigentlich verdient es als erstes zu erfahren.

Plötzlich vernahm ich Reis Stimme.

„Stimmst du uns zu Bunny?", fragte Rei besorgt.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung was sie meinte aber ich wollte ihr auch nicht zeigen, dass ich einfach nicht zuhörte. Sie würde wahrscheinlich wieder mit mir schimpfen.

„Natürlich.!", erwiderte ich.

„Wow das war einfach. Du gibst wirklich zu, dass du dich nicht mehr in Gefahr geben sollst. Und das du für die nächste Zeit besser bei Minako übernachten sollst?!", stellte Michiru verblüfft fest.

Eigentlich wollte ich allen erklären, dass ich gut alleine zurecht komme. Aber mir war diese eh aussichtslose Diskussion im Moment viel zu anstrengend. Ich werde einfach bei ihr übernachten, wenn es mir zu viel wird gehe ich einfach wieder.

„Mhh", murmelte ich.

Mein Blick schweifte erneut zum Himmel. Es war eine wunderschöne sternklare Nacht. Der Mond strahlte so hell. Es war Vollmond. Jedes Mal wenn der Mond in seiner vollen Macht strahlte, tranken Mamoru und ich ein Glas Wein. Wie gerne würde ich das jetzt im Moment hier mit ihm machen. ICH VERMISSE DICH. So viele unklare Aufgaben stehen uns bevor und ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich helfen kann.

„Wir müssen jetzt gehen. Also wir sehen uns dann alle morgen Nachmittag, wie verabredet.", sagten Makoto und Rei.

Wow ich hatte wirklich gar nicht zugehört. Was wir wohl Morgen noch besprechen. Gab es da überhaupt noch was zu besprechen??

Was für ein Glück sie doch haben. Sie liegen gleich in den Armen ihrer geliebten Männer. Ich beneide sie gerade so unglaublich sehr. Ich würde alles tun um seine Nähe jetzt zu spüren.

„Minako, ich komme morgen zu dir und Seiya. Heute bleibe ich wahrscheinlich hier. Chibiusa schläft schon und ich würde sie so ungern aufwecken. Ist das in Ordnung für dich.?"

Sie kam zu mir und umarmte mich. Es tat gut einfach nur ihre Nähe zu spüren. Ehrlich gesagt kam es mir so vor als hätten wir uns ein wenig verloren. Doch unsere Freundschaft war noch immer da. Es tat gut diese kraftvolle freundschaftliche Liebe jetzt offenbart zu bekommen.

„Bunny, ich freue mich wenn du morgen zu uns kommst.....,_ Minakos Augen füllten sich mit Tränen,...._ich hatte dich so vermisst."

Auch sie verabschiedete sich nun und betonte noch einmal pünktlich am nächsten Tag zu sein.

„Haruka, Michiru ist es in Ordnung für euch wenn ich mir noch ein wenig den Himmel anschaue? Ich komme später herein."

„Natürlich, du kannst natürlich in unser Gästezimmer schlafen. Eigentlich müsstest du dich ja auskennen. Und Haruka trägt gleich die beiden Schätze in Hotarus Bett. Mach dir keine Sorgen und bitte erkälte dich nicht.", versicherte sie mir.

„Danke... Danke für einfach alles.. Ich kann euch das alles niemals zurück geben."

Michiru lächelte und strahlte mich mit ihren wunderschönen Augen an. „Bunny, so etwas macht man halt wenn man miteinander befreundet ist."

Haruka nahm Michiru in den Arm und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Komm Schatz, Gute NACHT Bunny. Wenn irgendetwas ist, lass es uns einfach wissen."

Ich nickte und beobachtete sie noch wie sie zurück ins Haus gingen. Plötzlich sah ich zu meiner rechten Seite Oliver platz nehmen.

„Dieses Haus ist wunderschön. Mir gefällt der Ausblick von der Terrasse hier sehr gut.", ließ mich Oliver wissen.

Da hast du wohl Recht. Kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Klar doch."

„Wusste Mamoru von deinen Fähigkeiten.??"

„Ich glaube nicht. Aber ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er etwas geahnt hätte. Jedoch bin ich mir sicher, dass er von etwas anderem wusste."

„Was meinst du?"

„Es ist glaube ich 4 Tage her. Da kam er zu mir und sagte: „_Du glaubst nicht was ich gestern Abend entdeckt habe. Bunny ist schwanger. Ich fand ein Ultraschallfoto!"_

Er weiß bescheid. Er wollte bloß nichts sagen. Ich vermute er wollte dich nicht denken lassen, dass er dir hinterher spioniert. Denn das Foto war in einer Schublade deines Nachttisches."

Ich schloss meine Augen. Versuchte mich erneut auf seine Lebensenergie zu konzentrieren... 'Mamoru ich liebe dich. Egal was passiert. Ich werde dich retten. Vertraue mir.' Hoffentlich konnte er es hören. Es würde ihn sicher Kraft geben. 'Wir drei warten auf dich.'

Ich lächelte Oliver an.

„Es freut mich, das du und Mamoru so gute Freunde sind."

„Eben hast du uns nicht wirklich zu gehört oder?"

„Nein, ich kann nichts daran ändern, aber ich..... meine Gedanken schweifen immer und immer wieder. Ich habe versucht mich zu konzentrieren.", versuchte ich ihm klar zu machen.

„Wichtig ist nur, dass wir Sailor Crystal finden. Ab jetzt werde ich an deiner Seite kämpfen. Solange wie Mamoru nicht hier ist. Ach ja.... GLAUBE mir sie werden ihn nicht töten, sie brauchen ihn noch. Leider kann ich dir noch nicht alles erklären, bitte nehme es mir nicht übel. Aber die Zeit wird kommen und dann werde ich euch alles erzählen."

Ich schaute ihn mit meinen großen blauen Augen an. Er ist mysteriös aber liebevoll.. Ich glaube ihm einfach alles.....

„Ich vertraue dir. Und ich bin mir sicher das du ein guter Freund von uns bist, Du machst sicherlich nichts um uns zu schaden...... Wie geht es eigentlich deiner Frau Julia?"

„Sehr gut, sie scheint ein wenig mit den Zwillingen überfordert zu sein. Aber sie ist ja auch noch jung. Ich bin glücklich sie zu haben., _seine Augen strahlten mehr und mehr um so mehr er von ihr schwärmte,_ Jeden Tag habe ich Angst, das sie in unseren Kampf mit hinein gezogen wird. …..Das könnte ich mir... einfach nicht verzeihen., besorgte er sich.

„Oliver, alles wird gut."

So schauten wir zusammen in den Himmel.

„Ehrlich gesagt möchte ich jetzt nach Hause. Ich werde wahrscheinlich eh schon eine etwas schlecht gelaunte Frau auf mich warten haben. Sofern sie überhaupt noch wach ist. Ohh ja, das wird ärger geben."

Irgendwie musste ich grinsen. Eigentlich hätte ich es ihm nicht zugetraut so lieb zu sein.....

„Gute Nacht Oliver"

„Gute Nacht"

Ich blieb noch ein paar Minuten sitzen. Doch dann bemerkte auch ich, dass es ziemlich frisch draußen war. So beschloss ich ins Haus hinein zu gehen. Mein einziges Ziel war nur noch mein Bett. Das ist jetzt schon der zweite Tag ohne Mamoru. Einsam. Und verlassen. Hoffentlich kann ich ihm zumindest im Traum nahe sein.

Ich liebe dich MAMORU....waren meine letzten Gedanken bevor ich einschlief.


	7. Chapter 7

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich auf. Es viel mir schon immer schwer aus dem Bett zu kommen, doch seit dem Chibiusa geboren ist blieb mir einfach nichts anderes übrig. Dennoch drehte ich mich noch ein paar mal im Bett und sagte immer wieder zu mir selbst, dass ich jede Sekunde aufstehen werde. Tja, dieser Prozess endete dann nach fast 10 Minuten. Zuerst setzte ich mich aufs Bett und streckte mich erst einmal. Danach stand ich auf und murmelte vor mich hin: „Warum immer ich?? Aufstehen ist so anstrengend. Ohh man. Aber es lohnt sich ja.....!"

Ich war selbst Über meine gute Laune überrascht. Wie konnte ich glücklich sein, obwohl mein Mann in Gefahr ist. Aber ich konnte mir nicht helfen. Wie von selbst formten sich meine Lippen zu einem Lächeln.

„Ja ich fühle es, dieser Tag wird wunderschön."

Ich ging zum Fenster und bewunderte die wunderbare Aussicht. Es war keine Wolke zu sehen. Das Wetter war einfach nur herrlich. Vögel zwitscherten, flogen herum... Um so mehr ich sie betrachte wirkte es als würden sie ihren eigenen kleinen Tanz vorführen. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass es vor zwei Tagen noch so geregnet hatte. Es war ein wunderschöner Augusttag. Schön warm und einfach nur traumhaft.

So dann wollen wir mal hinunter zu Michiru und Haruka gehen. Ich schaute auf die Uhr und erschrak..

„WAS SCHON 12 UHR?? UNFASSBAR"

Ich werde mich wohl doch nicht ändern. Als ich die Treppen hinunter ging und den Flur betrat, kam als aller erstes mir Chibiusa entgegen. Sie lief auf mich zu und schaute mich mit ihren großen Augen an.

„Mama, endlich bist du wach!, rief sie voller Freude, Hotaru und ich haben schön gespielt. Ich wollte dich wecken, aber Tante Haruka sagte NEIN."

„Ja, das sagte sie, betonte Haruka als sie auch in den Flur kam, deine Mama muss doch auch mal schlafen. Guten Morgen oder besser einen schönen Mittag."

„Guten Morgen Haruka.", strahlte ich.

Jetzt widmete ich mich meiner Tochter und nahm sie erst einmal auf meinen Arm und drückte sie ganz feste an mich.

„Gehen wir doch erst einmal ins Wohnzimmer!", schlug Haruka vor.

Ich stimmte zu und so ging ich mit Chibiusa auf meinen Arm ins Wohnzimmer.

„Guten Morgen, strahlte ich Michiru an, wie geht es dir??"

Sie schaute mich verdutzt an und sagte:„Es freut mich, dass es dir wieder gut geht. Mir geht es gut. Ohh ich bemerke gerade du hast ja gar keine Kleidung zum wechseln dabei. Möchtest du etwas von mir anprobieren. Ich bin mir sicher wir finden was schönes für dich.!"

„Oh ja das wäre einfach nur toll!"

Sie führte mich in ihr Schlafzimmer. Es war ein großes Schlafzimmer und man konnte merken, dass Michiru es dekorierte. Es hingen wundervolle Bilder an den Wänden. Ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher das Michiru sie gemalt hatte.. Es war genau ihre Art Farben zu benutzen. Ich hatte nicht viel Ahnung von Kunst, doch ich konnte genau erkennen, das das wahre Meisterstücke waren.

Vasen und Skulpturen schmückten die Regale. Außerdem war ein großes Bücherregal an einer Wand befestigt.

„Wow Michiru das ist einfach nur... nein.... es ist... dazu fehlen mir die Worte. Und dieses Himmelbett..... WOW!!!"

„Es freut mich das es dir gefällt...., sie deute auf eine weitere Türe in ihrem Zimmer,.... komm mit mir ich zeig dir meinen Kleiderschrank.!"

Sie führte mich in einem riesigen Wandschrank. Mit vielen Lichtern und es war gigantisch. Ich konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Es war so als würdest du eine Wegbeschreibung brauchen, um dich hier zurecht zu finden. SO viele Schuhe und Kleider und Taschen. Ich glaube das hier ist der Himmel für eine Frau.

„Lass mal sehen... mhh... ich weiß hier ist ein Kleid, welches gut zu dir passt....... Oh ja, da ist es ja....! Probiere es an Bunny....!!!

„Danke, es ist so schön. Hoffentlich passt es mir.!"

Es war ein flieder farbendes Kleid... Mit sehr schönen Trägern. Nicht zu breit aber auch nicht zu schmal.. Das Kleid war einfach nur perfekt..

Ich probierte es an, und hoffte so sehr das es mir passen würde.. „Wow als wäre es wie für mich geschaffen...."

Ich betrachtete mich in dem Spiegel. Irgendwie konnte ich es nicht fassen. DAS war wirklich ich. Wie konnte das sein. Ich war nie so wunderschön. Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen.

„Magst du es?"

„Mögen????? Ich liebe es!"

Sie musste lachen und sagte dann: „Bunny wenn du es so sehr magst, dann gehört es dir.!"

Ich fiel ihr um den Hals... Danke Michiru.

Doch dann hielt ich inne. Wie konnte ich so glücklich sein. Es war nicht fair. Ich darf nicht so kalt sein. Mein Mann ist in Gefahr und ich freue mich Über ein Kleid.

„Was ist los Bunny? Geht es dir nicht gut???"

„Ich weiß nicht. Eigentlich sollte es mir nicht gut gehen. Gerade entwickle ich so ein schlechtes Gewissen. ES IST NICHT FAIR.. Er muss leiden und ich will mich hübsch anziehen.", weinte ich.

Michiru hielt meine Hände fest. Wir standen uns von Angesicht zu Angesicht.

„Glaubst du er will, dass du jetzt unglücklich bist. Bist du dir sicher das ER so egoistisch und gemein ist. Wenn er dich jetzt sehen könnte würde es ihm doch das Herz brechen. DU musst nach vorne sehen. Für dich und für Chibiusa....., dann lächelte sie,.... und natürlich für deine neues Kind."

Sie hatte recht, er wollte nicht, dass ich die ganze Zeit so traurig wäre.

„Und jetzt mache dich fertig, die anderen kommen bald. Du willst doch sicher nicht verweint aussehen."

Ich verließ ihr Zimmer und ging ins Badezimmer.. Ich duschte eine lange Zeit ohne Über irgendetwas nachzudenken. Ich genoss es einfach nur. Es tat gut.

Nach dem Duschen machte ich mich zurecht. Ja heute wollte ich wieder die alte Bunny sein. Für mich und für meine Freunde. Aber am aller wichtigsten für mein Kind....

Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde ging ich erneut ins Wohnzimmer. Inzwischen war es schon fast zwei Uhr. Unglaublich wie schnell die Zeit vergeht. Haruka blieb der Atem stehen als sie mich in Michirus Kleid sah.

„Also ich muss sagen du siehst sehr gut aus."

„Danke", sagte ich verlegen.

Auch Chibiusa war überrascht Über mein Aussehen. Okay ich muss sonst sehr schlimm aussehen, dachte ich.

Ich wollte Chibiusa auf den Arm nehmen, doch sie wollte lieber mit Hotaru spielen. So schnell werden Kinder erwachsen.. Unglaublich.

Die beiden waren wirklich beste Freundinnen.

„Bunny, du bist mal nicht diejenige, die zu spät ist.!", sagte Haruka ironisch.

„Hahaha, ich habe schon lange nicht mehr so gut gelacht...", ärgerte ich mich.

Ich versuchte wirklich pünktlicher zu werden. Doch immer wieder gab es Gründe, warum ich es einfach nicht sein konnte.

„Willst du was essen Bunny??? Ohh sorry, was für eine Frage... natürlich willst du essen.. Nein Scherz bei Seite.!", erwähnte Haruka lachend.

„Ohh man... wie witzig du doch bist, aber gerne ich möchte gerne etwas essen!"

„DU bist noch immer die alte und das freut mich...", stellte Haruka amüsiert fest.

Gut das ich zumindest wusste, das sie es nicht so meinte. Sie kann so gemein sein. Obwohl ich weiß sie mag mich auch.. Ohh man Früher wollte sie mich sogar küssen. Ahh und hatte es sogar getan.. Nicht dran denken. Einfach nicht dran denken. Ohh man wenn man sich versucht darauf zu konzentrieren, an etwas nicht zu denken, denkt man erst recht daran. Einfach nur schlimm...

„Hier ist ein Stück Pizza. Michiru hat heute Morgen eine Pizza gemacht, Kleine.!"

Ich war ziemlich verlegen, als ich Haruka erblickte.. Und sie mir näher kam um mir den Teller zu reichen. Ich streckte meine Arme in ihrer Richtung damit sie mir nicht noch näher kommen konnte.

„Nein nicht küssen."

„WAS??? Ich hatte nicht vor dich zu küssen. Was ist in dich gefahren??? Du bist einfach nur genial Bunny.!!!!"""

„Ohh das tut mir leid, ich dachte nur gerade daran.... wie …. du mich..... also weißt du noch... als du mich.....!", stammelte ich vor mich hin.. Ich komme immer wieder in solchen unglaublich dummen Situationen, wie diese.

„Als ich dich... was??? Geküsst habe??? Keine Angst kommt nicht noch einmal vor...!", sagte sie und zwinkerte.

Michiru musste einfach nur die ganze Zeit lachen.. „Bunny, du bist und bleibst die beste"

Verlegen aß ich mein Stück Pizza. Mein Kopf war rot, das konnte ich sogar spüren.

Es klingelte. Haruka ging grinsend zur Türe um sie zu öffnen.

„Ohh du bist es...!"

„Was für eine nette Begruessung.", sagte eine mir bekannte Stimme.

„Komm rein Setsuna. Ich freue mich das du endlich da bist. Es gibt so viel zu besprechen.!"

„Ich weiß."

Setsuna wollte jedoch zu erst Hotaru begruessen bevor sie sich uns kümmerte. Hotaru sprang ihr in die Arme. Sie war wirklich glücklich, endlich wieder bei ihrer „Mama" zu sein. Fast einen Monat hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen.

„Hast du mir auch etwas mitgebracht Mama??", fragte sie gespannt.

„Natürlich, denkst du wirklich ich würde so ein wichtiges Versprechen einfach vergessen??"

Sie lachten. Nach einigen Minuten sagte sie letztendlich zu Hotaru: „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du einige Zeit mit Chibiusa oben in deinem Zimmer spielen könntest. Ihr könnt natürlich auch raus gehen, sofern du möchtest. Wir Erwachsenen müssen alle miteinander reden."

Chibiusa schaute mich fragend an. Ich nickte ihr zu.. Und sie ging mit Hotaru nach draußen.

„Wie war deine Reise??", fragte Michiru.

„Schoen wir sahen einige interessante Orte. Rom, Sydney, Orlando........ usw. …. aber das ist gerade nicht unser Problem...."

„Du weist bescheid?", sagte Michiru.

„Ich hoffe es ist nicht mehr passiert als ich weiß......"

Setsuna fing an alles zu erzählen, was sie wusste. Sie erzählte von einer Vision die sie im Urlaub hatte.

Wir mussten nicht mehr viel hinzufügen. Nur die Sachen, die uns Oliver am gestrigen Abend erklärte.

„Sailor Crystal.. Ich habe noch nie von ihr gehört. Seit ihr euch überhaupt sicher das wir ihm trauen können???"

„Jaaaa. Das können wir. Er ist ein guter Mensch. Bitte vertraut ihm.", flehte ich sie an.

„Wie du meinst, Bunny.", erwiderte Setsuna.

„Wo zur Hölle sind die anderen.???? Sie sind schon fast zwei Stunden zu spät.", brummte Haruka. Man merkte ihr an, dass sie sichtlich verärgert war.

Plötzlich hatte ich einen Kloß im Hals. Alleine der Gedanke, ist strafbar... Aber ich fühle mich so, als ob ich es sagen müsste..

„Was ist, wenn ihnen etwas zugestossen....., mir kamen Tränen in die Augen, nein... das darf nicht sein. Ihnen geht es gut und sie sind einfach nur zu spät, weil..... was auch immer.... und ihre Handys sind nicht aufgeladen.", erwähnte ich mit einer weinenden Stimme.

Haruka stand auf und griff nach ihren Autoschlüsseln. „Ich suche sie."

„Bitte HARUKA nehme mich mit. Ich will nicht hier rumsitzen und darauf hoffen, dass sie bald da sind. Bitte!", flehte ich sie an.

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf, sah jedoch dann in Michirus Augen. Ihr Blick sagte ihr, dass sie sie mitnehmen sollte. „Ich habe ja wohl keine andere Wahl, oder??"

„Danke"

Ich saß auf dem Beifahrersitz. Schaute erneut aus dem Fenster. In der Hoffnung irgendetwas von ihnen zu sehen. Doch sie waren nirgends.

„Lass uns zuerst nach Minako fahren, das Haus ist gleich dort vorne.", informierte ich Haruka.

Wie immer fuhr sie so schnell, dass es uns wirklich noch nicht einmal eine Minute brauchte bis wir an ihrem Haus waren.

Ich stieg aus Harukas Auto und ging in Richtung Haustüre. Ich klingelte einige Male, doch es schien so als würde niemand öffnen. „Macht doch bitte jemand diese verdammt Türe auf."

„Komm, wir probieren es bei den anderen. Steig wieder ein, du siehst doch es bringt einfach nichts."

Besorgt ging ich zurück ins Auto... „Wo seit ihr?"

Auch bei Rei und Makoto antwortete niemand. Jetzt war sogar Haruka besorgt. Wir standen in den wunderschönen Vorgarten von Makotos Haus. Überall waren wir von Rosenbüschen umgeben. Haruka schaute sich um. Sie versuchte etwas zu sehen was nicht da war. Einen Hinweis zu finden.

„Ohh mein Gott."

„Was ist Haruka???"

Haruka ging ein paar Schritte vorwärts und ging in die Hocke. Als sie sich wieder hinstellte entdeckte ich erst, dass sie etwas in ihrer Hand hatte.

„Bunny, das ist doch Makotos...Verwandlungsstab.... Das darf doch nicht wahr sein...., stellte sie fest.,..... ich bringe dich jetzt zurück ins Haus und gehe mit Michiru und Setsuna zurück zum Wald.... Wenn ihnen etwas geschehen ist, dann werden sie dort sein."

Und schon wieder wurde ich nutzlos in eine Ecke gestellt. Warum auch nicht.!!!! Früher war ich eine wichtige Kriegerin und heute werde ich nur noch als ein nutzloses Objekt angesehen. Es ist unglaublich warum behandeln sie mich alle wie ein Kind..... Obwohl eigentlich haben sie Recht, ich habe noch nicht einmal mehr Kräfte mit denen ich mich wehren könnte. Ich bin einfach nutzlos.

Ich musste weinen.... als Haruka mich sah, bemerkte ich ihren genervten Gesichtsausdruck...dennoch legte sie erneut ihre Hand auf meine.

„Ich bin bei dir."

Plötzlich machte das Auto seltsame Geräusche und das einzige was Haruka noch sagte war" Bunny halt dich fest.. Das Auto geriet außer Kontrolle.. Ich hörte einen Knall und danach weiß ich nichts mehr.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich dort lag. Doch als ich aufwachte hielt mich mir eine bekannte Person fest. Es war Haruka, sie drückte mich an sich, ich erkannte Tränen und Besorgnis in ihren Augen.

„Bin ich tot???", fragte ich.

„Nein Bunny. DU bist nicht tot. Ich bin bei dir keine Panik.

„Wo bin ich?"

„Im Krankenhaus!!!"

„Was ist passiert?"

„Das Auto geriet außer Kontrolle... Ich konnte nichts mehr machen, wir kamen von der Straße ab und donnerten in einen Baum. Wir haben wirklich noch Glück das wir überhaupt noch leben."

Erst jetzt entdeckte ich auch ihre Verletzung am Kopf. Sie trug einen dicken Verband um ihren Kopf.

„Wie geht es meinem Kind Haruka?"

Sie wischte meinem hoffnungsvollen Blick aus und sagte zuerst nichts. Doch dann schaute sie mir in die Augen und erklärte mir... : „Es tut mir so leid Bunny. Du hast das Kind verloren.!"

Nein alles nur das nicht. Das darf nicht wahr sein. Ich hatte mich doch so auf meinem Kind gefreut.. Lass das alles nicht wahr sein. Heute Morgen war ich noch glücklich, freute mich Über ein neues Kleid und jetzt stirbt mein Kind. Das ist einfach nicht fair.

„Haruka was ist mit den anderen??"

„Ich informierte Setsuna und Michiru inzwischen, sie sind schon auf der Suche nach ihnen."

Auf einmal klopfte es an der Türe. „Herein", sagte Haruka.

Es war Oliver. Er sah mich mit traurigen Augen an. „Es tut mir so leid. Ich konnte nichts mehr machen. Wir haben wirklich alles in unserer Macht stehende für dein Kind getan."

Ich sagte nichts. Wenn sie doch alles getan haben, warum lebt es dann nicht mehr. Ja das ist wirklich die Frage.

„Du solltest dich ausruhen, das gilt übrigens auch für dich Haruka. Deine Kopfverletzung ist nicht ohne. Leg dich bitte wieder in deinem Bett."

Sie tat es, doch ich wusste genau sobald er das Zimmer verlassen würde, wäre sie die Erste, die das Bett verlassen würde.

Plötzlich klingelte ein Telefon. Oliver schaute auf den Display... Er schaute glücklich aus, und nahm sofort ab. „Hey Schatz, du weißt doch das du mich nicht hier aufs Handy anrufen sollst."

„......"

Er fing an zu strahlen. Er sah so erwartungsvoll aus, glücklicher als ich ihn je gesehen hatte.

„Das ist nicht den ernst. Sie krabbeln. So richtig??? Hast du es aufgenommen???"

Das darf nicht wahr sein. Er ist ein Arzt und unterhält sich mit seiner Frau gerade Über seine Kinder, während seiner Schicht. Jetzt weiß ich auch warum mein Kind sterben musste. Vielleicht hatte er einfach nicht die Zeit gehabt sich richtig um mich zu kümmern. Er legte auf und wandte sich wieder an uns.

„Bunny, du musst dich jetzt ausruhen... Ich werde mich persönlich um dich kümmern. Also keine Sorge du wirst schnell wieder gesund."

„Du hast mein Kind getötet und du kümmerst dich doch eh nicht richtig um deinen Job. Ich will jeden aber nicht dich. Verschwinde..."

Ich versuchte mich auf meine Seite zu drehen. Was mir auch unter Schmerzen gelang.

„Sie meint es nicht so, lass sie dennoch besser alleine...!", meinte Haruka.

Danach verließ er den Raum. Das konnte ich aber nur daran erkennen, weil ich das Geräusch des Schließens der Türe vernahm..

„Bunny, es ist nicht seine Schuld....."

Doch ich beachtete sie nicht ich wollte einfach nur noch alleine sein............


	8. Chapter 8

**Aus Olivers Sicht**

Ich habe unser Königin enttäuscht. Aber ich konnte nichts mehr machen. Es war nicht meine Schuld. Meine Pflicht ist es Sailor Crystal zu finden. Außerdem muss ich Endymion retten. So viele Aufgaben. Aber auch ich habe noch eine Familie. Zwei kleine Söhne sie sind doch gerade einmal 8 Monate alt. Es war ein Fehler mich auf meine Ehe einzulassen, aber ich bereue ihn auf der anderen Seite auch nicht. So oft habe ich Probleme, weil ich meinen Pflichten als Arzt und als Krieger gerecht werden muss. Und vernachlässige meine Familie wo ich nur kann.

Manchmal denkt Julia ich hätte eine Affäre, weil ich stets zu spät nach Hause komme. Doch sie liegt in der Hinsicht völlig falsch. Früher hätte mir keiner meiner Freunde zugetraut jemals eine feste Beziehung zu haben. Ich habe regelrecht jede Frau ausgenutzt. Bis sie in meinem Leben kam.

Sie absolvierte ein Praktikum in diesem Krankenhaus und wurde mir zugeteilt. Das war wirklich, das groesste Glück in meinem Leben. Es war witzig, sie war stur dominant und sogar irgendwie eine kleine Zicke. Keiner konnte sie bändigen. Sie war sehr zielstrebig. Versuchte alles um ein gutes Praktikum zu absolvieren. Ich wusste das ich mit ihr schlafen wollte. Aber ich musste mich zusammenreißen. Ich war schließlich ihr Boss. Sie war die beste Praktikantin die man sich wünschen konnte. Vielleicht hätte man sie sogar als eine Schleimerin bezeichnen können. Jeden Morgen bekam ich einen frisch zubereiten Kaffee. „Sie sollten nicht so lange arbeiten!! Das wird helfen, das sie wach bleiben.", betonte sie immer wieder aufs neue. Aber sie hatte Recht, ich arbeitete wie verrückt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt versuchte ich noch verzweifelt mich gegen meinem Schicksal zu stellen. Meine ganzen Aufgaben erschienen immer und immer wieder in meinen Träumen. Daher wollte ich nicht mehr schlafen. Zumindest nur so wenig wie es eben nur ging. Manchmal arbeitete ich Tage. Eigentlich war es nicht erlaubt, aber man konnte einfach jede Hilfe zu diesem Zeitpunkt gebrauchen.

Julia ging mir nur noch durch meinen Kopf. Ich erinnere mich an einer ganz bestimmten Situation. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich schon mehr als 30 Stunden gearbeitet. Mir wurde immer mehr bewusst das ich Schlaf brauchte. Ich saß in meinem Schreibtisch und versuchte die Augen für ein paar Minuten zu schließen. Doch selbst in diesem Moment kam mir einer dieser seltsamen Visionen in den Kopf. „Finde die Prinzessin. Finde SAILOR CRYSTAL.", wiederholte diese Stimme immer und immer wieder. Eines Tages drehe ich noch durch. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus.. Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, dachte ich ich träume. Zuerst erkannte ich sie nicht. Ich dachte wirklich es wäre diese Prinzessin gewesen. Aber als ich die Augen erneut schloss und wiederholt öffnete erkannte ich die Frau. Es war Julia.

„Geht es dir,....ich meine... Ihnen nicht gut??", fragte sie besorgt.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung....., versicherte ich ihr, ….kann ich dir helfen?"

„Also, eigentlich wollte ich heute etwas Früher gehen. Es ist der Geburtstag meines Vaters. Man wird ja schließlich nur einmal im Leben 60."

Eigentlich wollte ich nicht das sie geht. Sie verschönerte meine Welt ohne es zu merken. Aber ich wollte ihr den Wunsch auch nicht abschlagen.

„Selbstverständlich. Morgen bist du zur gewohnten Zeit da?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja morgen bin ich ganz normal hier, versprochen.! Bis morgen", sagte sie ganz fröhlich.

Sie bewegte sich schon Richtung Türe. Meine Welt wurde wieder dunkler. Sie erhellte meine Welt und ich konnte noch nicht einmal verstehen warum. Irgendetwas musste ich sagen, sonst wäre all mein Licht weg.

„Aehm, Julia......"

„Ja??"

„Du arbeitest sehr h-hart... Ich bin s-stolz auf dich.", stotterte ich vor mich hin..

Sie lächelte mich an. Es tat mir gut. Wahrscheinlich würde sie sich gerade innerlich Über mich belustigen. Doch das konnte ich verstehen. Ein Oberarzt der vor seiner Praktikantin stotterte. Ja das gibt es auch nicht so oft.

„Ich finde wirklich sie arbeiten zu viel?? Eigentlich sollte ich es nicht fragen, aber möchten sie mitkommen.????"

Ich war zugleich verwundert aber auch glücklich. Was sollte ich jetzt nur antworten. Doch bevor ich mir wirklich Gedanken Darüber machen konnte sprach ich schon.

„Ja. Also ich meine ich habe eh Feierabend. Daher warum nicht?!"

„Gut, das freut mich. Soll ich draußen auf Sie warten??"

„Nein, du kannst ruhig hier auf mich warten. Setze dich doch hin. DU kannst auch auf meinem bequemeren Stuhl sitzen.", dabei wies ich auf meinem Stuhl hin.

„Danke", strahlte sie mich an.

Da saß sie auf meinem Stuhl. Man merkte ihr an das sie glücklich war. Kann ich sie glücklich machen??. Ich bin mindestens 10 Jahre älter. Worüber denke ich überhaupt nach.? Ich ertappte mich in diesem Moment, zum aller ersten Mal dabei, wie ich über eine Beziehung nachdachte.

Ich packte meine Aktentasche.

„Wenn du willst können wir jetzt gehen, Julia?"

„Gerne, wir sind eh schon spät dran.!"

„Ohh und Julia, für diesen Abend kannst du mich Oliver nennen."

„Wirklich. Okay Oliver, dann lass uns doch einfach mal gehen. Meine Eltern freuen sich sicherlich dich kennen zu lernen."

„Ich freue mich auch schon darauf."

Ohh mein Gott, habe ich das gerade wirklich gesagt. Normalerweise, versuche ich alles um den Eltern meiner Freundinnen nie zu begegnen. Aber ich sagte gerade das ich mich drauf freue. Und ich glaube ich meinte es auch wirklich so. Unglaublich.

Auf dem Weg zu meinem Auto redeten wir über so viele unterschiedlichen Sachen. Sie erzählte so viel von ihren Geschwistern.

„Ja ich habe eine älter Schwester, ihr Name ist Corinna sie ist 27. Sie ist soooo toll. Und ich habe einen Bruder sein Name ist Alexander. Er ist soooo schlau. Und dann wäre da noch meine 19 jährige Schwester Sarah. Wie soll ich es sagen?? Jeder gut aussehende Mann sollte sich vor ihr in Acht nehmen, nur damit du schon mal bescheid weißt!, erklärte sie mir,......Ups das hätte ich dann mal besser nicht gesagt! Sorry!"

„Schon okay, dann weiß ich ja bescheid.", sagte ich halb lachend. Aber irgendwie fühlte ich mich sogar geschmeichelt.

„Ja, das ist so ein Problem mit mir. Verstehst du?? Woher soll ich denn wissen was ich denke, bevor ich höre was ich sage.??...... HAHAHA...!

Jetzt konnte ich echt nicht mehr. Sie war genial. Wir erreichten mein Auto

„Hier, setze dich doch hin.", sagte ich ihr währenddessen ich ihr die Autotüre öffnete.

„Ohh ein Gentleman.", erwiderte sie.

„IMMER doch.", sagte ich sehr unglaubwürdig.

Jetzt mussten wir beide lachen.

„Was mag dein Vater so?? Was ist sein groesster Wunsch?? Ich frage nur, weil ich habe kein Geschenk für ihn!"

„Sein groesster Wunsch. Ich vermute mich in einen weißen Kleid.."

„Okay, das kann ich ihm wohl noch nicht erfuellen.", betonte ich.

Sie schaute verlegen vor sich.. „Jetzt noch nicht?? Wann denn dann?", flüsterte sie vor sich hin, so das ich es noch so gerade verstehen konnte.

„Habe ich das wirklich gesagt?", vergewisserte ich mich.

„Ja das hast du... Aber ich glaube du brauchst meinem Vater wirklich nichts großartiges zu schenken. Er wird froh sein, dass ich in netter Begleitung bin. Ohh vielleicht darf er nachher mal mit deinem Auto fahren. Er wäre sicher begeistert von deinem Ferrari. … Das musst du natürlich nicht machen. Außerdem ist er sicherlich schon besoffen!", erzählte sie mir.

Sie kann reden, ohne einmal Luft zu holen. Unglaublich.

„Okay, würdest du mir noch kurz sagen wie ich zu deinem Haus komme?"

Bis zu dem Haus ihrer Eltern brauchten wir nach ihrer Beschreibung 15 Minuten. Aber wie schnell hätte ich denn fahren müssen. Um dieses Haus wirklich in 15 Minuten zu erreichen. Insgesamt dauerte die Fahrt 45 Minuten. Ich parkte das Auto, in der Einfahrt ihrer Eltern. Man konnte alleine schon am Vorgarten und am Haus erkennen, das diese Leute reich waren.

„Hier wohne ich!"

„Schönes Haus"

„Wow, du hast eine gute Zeiteinschätzung. Das muss man dir ja lassen.", ärgerte ich sie.

„Ja, das ist so ein anderes Problem von mir."

„Ich sehe es schon kommen, Morgen kenne ich alle deine Fehler!"

„Das wird wohl so sein."

Wir gingen zu Haustüre ihrer Eltern. Sie klingelte. Es dauerte nur einige Momente bis uns jemand öffnete. Es war ein etwas älterer, gut gekleideter Mann. Ich konnte mir denken das es ihr Vater ist, denn sie fiel ihm um den Hals...

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Daddy!", beglückwünschte sie ihn und küsste ihn danach auf den Mund.

Es scheint wirklich eine glücklich Familie zu sein. Etwas was ich nie hatte........

„Ich wünsche ihnen auch einen herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!", gratulierte ich und schüttelte ihm die Hand.

Ihr Vater schaute mich an und musterte mich bedenklich.

„Und wo hast du diesen netten Mann kennen gelernt?", fragte er verwundert.

„Das ist..."

„Ich bin Oliver, ich arbeite mit Julia zusammen im Krankenhaus! Es freut mich sehr sie kennen zu lernen.!!!", fiel ich ihr ins Wort.

„Die Freude ist auch ganz meiner Seit. Mein Name ist Helmut. Es ist schon länger her, dass Julia einen Mann nach hier brachte. Aber darüber können wir uns ja später noch unterhalten.!!!", erzählte er mir amüsiert.

„Nein Daddy ich glaube nicht!!!"

Er führte mich und Julia auf die Terrasse. Ich ließ Julia vor mir hinaus gehen. Sie begruessten Julia alle sehr erfreut, doch als ich von den anderen Leuten entdeckt wurde wurden sie alle ruhig. Sie starrten mich an, als hätten sie noch nie einen Mann gesehen. Es war wirklich unangenehm.

„Was guckt ihr so, noch nie einen Mann gesehen??", sagte Julia halb lachend.

Wir denken sogar das gleiche, das war der erste Gedanke nach ihrer unhöflichen Frage.

„Also mein Name ist Oliver, ich arbeite mit Julia zusammen im Krankenhaus. Und wir sind gute Freunde daher nahm sie mich mit.!"

Sie schaute mich verdutzt an. Ihre Augen verrieten mir die Frage, die ihr durch den Kopf ging.. -Sind wir wirklich Freunde?-

Ich nickte sie an und musste Lächeln. Dabei legte ich einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Es fühlte sich genau richtig an. Ich drückte sie etwas fester an mich.

„Ich bin Marisa, Julias Mutter. Es freut mich sehr, sie kennen zu lernen.", sagte sie mir als sie auf mich förmlich zugelaufen kam. Wow mussten diese Leute verzweifelt sein, das ihre wunderschöne Tochter nie einen Mann abbekommt.

„Mich auch", bestätigte ich ihr grinsend.

Danach stellte mich Julia ihrer Schwester Corinna und ihren Bruder Alexander vor. Der darauf bestand, das ich ihn Alex nenne.

Wenn ich mich recht erinnere war sein zweiter Satz den er zu mir sagte: „Wehe du tust ihr weh, dann wird dir etwas geschehen!"

Diese Familie liebt sich wirklich. Es schien für mich alles wie in einer Bilderbuchfamilie. Aber auch in jeder Bilderbuchfamilie gibt es ein schwarzes Schaf. Das wurde mir bewusst nachdem ihre jüngste Schwester, Sarah, zu uns kam. Sie umarmte mich und flüsterte mir ins Ohr:" Ich bin Sarah und für dich würde ich wirklich alles machen!"  
Ich drückte sie weg und erwiderte ihr: „Ich bin Oliver, aber ich glaube ich muss nicht auf dein Angebot eingehen. Deine Schwester gefällt mir einfach besser." Dabei blickte ich in Julias erwartungsvollen Augen.

Ihre Schwester war sehr erbost und sogar bis heute haben wir kein wirklich gutes Verhältnis aber ich muss auch zugeben, dass das so gut wie keiner hat.

Danach kam ihr ,etwas leicht angetrunkener, Vater zu mir. „Komm mit mir Jung, wir müssen reden und TRINKEN!"

Ich löste mich von Julias Hand, die ich inzwischen schon streichelte. Wo würde das hinführen?? Na ja zumindest sind wir nicht im Krankenhaus. Was ihr Vater wohl von mir wollte??

„Jung, ich sag dir ganz ehrlich, ich mag keine Jungs die nichts trinken können. Also trink erst mal., erklärte er mir und reichte mir ein Bier,... Und du musst eine SACHE ganz deutlich verstehen. Ich habe 3 Töchter, eine davon ist schon glücklich verheiratet und hat eine Tochter. Die andere hast du ja eben kennen gelernt. Ich hoffe das sie sich ändert. Und dann ist da mein ENGEL, Julia. Sie war schon immer zielstrebig und wusste genau was sie wollte. Ehrlich gesagt hatte sie sich nie für Jungens interessiert. Sie hatte ab und an mal einen Freund aber nie etwas lang anhaltendes. Und jetzt bringt sie dich mit nach hier... Wie lange kennt ihr euch schon..???

„Fast einen Monat!", antwortete ich ihm.

„Ich hoffe sie kommt nicht in Schwierigkeiten.. Ihr Chef soll nämlich zieImlich arbeitswütig sein und wird es sicherlich nicht Mögen wenn am Arbeitsplatz Liebe entsteht."

Ich konnte mich nicht mehr halten..."Nein das wird sie nicht. Ich bin ihr Chef. Daher ist das schon in Ordnung!"

„Ohh, bist du Jung?"

„Ja,", versicherte ich ihm.

„Dann treib keine fiesen Spiele mit ihr! Verstanden!"

Doch dann kam schon Julia dazwischen. „Papa, ;lasse ihn doch bitte einfach in ruhe... Er wird mir schon nicht weh tun. Wirklich nicht. Er ist sehr nett., sagte sie verlegen aber dennoch bestimmt.

Dabei legte sie ihre Hände auf meine Schultern und massierte sie. Ich genoss es, das war das erste mal seit Monaten, das ich mich wirklich entspannen konnte. Sie war etwas besonderes...

Ihr Vater schaute sie glücklich an.. „Ja jetzt glaube ich es auch.!!"

„Jung, willst du was essen. Gibt Gegrilltes.!"

„Ja gerne..!"

„Marisa, Schatz... bring dem netten Jung was gescheites zum essen.", befahl er ihr.

Es dauerte vielleicht einige Minuten bis Julias Mutter mit einem vollen Teller, mit allen möglichen Fleischstücken und verschiedenen Salatsorten zu mir kam.

„Bitteschön Oliver. Lass es dir schmecken!"

„Dankeschön!", bedankte ich mich bei ihr.

Ich fing an zu essen, doch ich war mir darüber im Klaren das ich das niemals alleine essen konnte. Daher fing ich an Julia zu füttern. Es fühlte sich an als würden wir uns schon ewig kennen. Es war ein einfach atemberaubendes Gefühl. Ich unterhielt mich mit so vielen Leuten und trank eine ganze Menge. Ich würde behaupten das ich betrunken war auch wenn ich das vor Julia nie zugegeben habe. Es verließen immer mehr Leute die Party, es war ja inzwischen auch schon 1Uhr nachts.

Corinna, gab ihrer Schwester eine Umarmung. Obwohl man das nicht so nenne konnte. Denn Julia saß noch immer auf meinem Schoss. Dabei flüsterte Corinna ihrer Schwester etwas ins Ohr. Wobei ich bis heute noch nicht weiß was. Aber es war etwas gutes. Sonst hätte Julia sie nicht so strahlend angelächelt.

Es war wahrscheinlich 3 Uhr nachts. Als wirklich alle Leute verschwunden waren. Es war eine wunderschöne Sommernacht. Als sich endlich ihre Eltern von uns verabschiedeten und ins Bett gingen,waren wir endlich saß auf meinem Schoss, sodass sie mein Gesicht anschauen konnte. Es war ein Moment voller Erwartungen. Ich schaute ihr ganz tief in die Augen, sie genoss diesen Blick ich konnte es spüren. Unsere Gesichter näherten sich. Ich hielt ihren Hinterkopf mit meinen Händen fest und sie legte ihre Arme um meinen Hals. Als ich meine Lippen auf ihre drückte, strahlte dieses Licht schon wieder. Mein ganzer Körper war entspannt. Tausend Feuerwerke gingen in mir vor. Als sich unsere Zungen gegenseitig berührten, zuckte sie zusammen. Es war unglaublich, der schönste Kuss den ich in meinem ganzen Leben verspürte. Und ich hatte schon VIEL Küsse. Doch keiner war mir so ernst und intensiv wie dieser.

Ich liebe sie, sagte ich mir immer wieder in Gedanken.

Als wir unseren Kuss beendeten schaute sie mich an.. und sprang danach auf...okay ich muss zugeben das verwirrte mich damals, das verriet wahrscheinlich auch mein Gesichtsausdruck.

„Keine Panik, der Kuss war einfach... keine Ahnung.. wie ich dieses Gefühl beschreiben kann. Doch diese Sternenklare Nacht ist so wunderschön. Lass uns doch etwas schwimmen. Ich hole nur schnell meine Schwimmsachen. Gebe mir eine Minute.!"

Ja, sie war stürmisch anders konnte ich das nicht beschreiben. Nach wahrscheinlich 5 Minuten kam sie in einen pinken Bikini zurück.

„Du siehst gut aus Julia."

Sie lächelte mich an. „Worauf wartest du, oder hast du ernsthaft vor in deinem Anzug zu schwimmen??"

„Nein", lachte ich.

Sie beobachtete mich ganz gespannt, als ich mich bis auf meine Boxershort auszog. Ihr gefiel der Anblick. Aber na ja wenn man so gut aussieht wie ich kann das ja auch nicht anders sein.

Sie näherte sich dem Pool setzte sich am Rand und bewegte ihren Fuß ins Wasser. Doch sobald ihre Zehen das Wasser berührten schreckte sie zurück.

„Hehe ich glaube ich kann das doch nicht, es ist mir einfach zu kalt."

„Ich hoffe du weißt wenn du nicht alleine dort rein gehst werde ich dich dort rein schmeißen. Also suche es dir aus.!!"

„Oliver, ich glaube dir ja das du das möchtest, aber ich bin viel zu fett. Ich bin mir sicher du kannst mich nicht hoch heben."

„Bist du dir da sicher?.., lachte ich und hob sie hoch. Zusammen sprangen wir ins Wasser. Sie schrie auf. Wahrscheinlich wurden alle Leute im Haus wach und würden uns jetzt beobachten doch das war mir egal. Ich wollte ihre Nähe genießen. Alles Böse um mich herum vergessen. Und sie hatte die Macht dazu. Es dauerte nicht lange da gewöhnten wir uns an die Wassertemperatur. Wir fingen uns wieder an zu küssen und kamen uns immer und immer näher. Das war Liebe. Jede ihrer Berührungen machte mich verrückt. Wie machte sie das nur?? Ich wollte immer mehr von ihr.

„Oliver ich will dich.!", stöhnte sie mir zärtlich ins Ohr.

So hatten wir unser erstes Mal im Pool ihrer Eltern. Als wir fertig waren sagte sie etwas was mir Angst machte obwohl mich meine Antwort noch viel mehr beängstigte.

„Oliver ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch, Julia"

Und so liebten wir uns erneut. Ja alleine die Erinnerungen an diesem besonderen Moment berühren mich noch heute.

Ich glaube die Beziehung mit Julia ist meine erste wirklich feste gewesen. Wir sahen uns jeden Tag. Sogar nach ihrem Praktikum. Ich war so oft zu Besuch bei ihren Eltern. Ohh ich glaube wir waren gerade 3 Monate zusammen, da war ihr Lieblingsthema Hochzeiten. Sie suchte im Internet Hochzeitskleider.. erzählte mir so viel darüber. Ohh man ging mir das alles zu schnell. Obwohl eigentlich nicht. Ich glaube ich hatte nur angst, mich zu binden. Eines Tages fuhren wir mit meinem schönen Wagen an einem Geschäft vorbei, in dem man Hochzeitskleider verkaufte. Das erste was sie betonen musste war natürlich das diese Kleider wunderschön sind. Es hat mich so genervt daher sagte ich ihr:"Warum musstest du das nur sehen, es nervt mich so.?!"

Danach sah ich ihr enttäuschtes Gesicht. Am Abend, als ich einsam in meiner Wohnung saß und auf ein Foto von uns schaute wurde mir bewusst, das ich wirklich in ihr verliebt bin und sie heiraten möchte. Kurz darauf machte ihr den Antrag. Nachdem ich ihr den Antrag machte ist sie total durchgedreht. Sie freute sich und weinte und fiel mir um den Hals. Frauen dachte ich mir nur aber ich nahm sie glücklich in den Arm. Als wir in dieser Nacht glücklich aneinander gekuschelt lagen und ich meine Augen schloss hatte ich schon wieder einen Traum.

Dieses Mal stand eine Prinzessin vor mir und sagte immer wieder. Oliver erwecke mich. Bitte!! Du musst dich beeilen.

Inzwischen sind schon 5 Jahre vergangen. Die Prinzessin ist noch immer nicht erwacht und mein Freund Endymion ist noch immer bei den Gegnern. Meine Frau und auch meine Kinder, die meine groessten Freude im Leben sind, sind oft von mir enttäuscht. Aber ich kann Julia nichts von meiner Berufung erzählen. Sie würde mich für verrückt halten und unter Umständen sogar verlassen. Da wäre wirklich das letzte was ich wollte.

Doch der schönste Moment in unserer Beziehung war, als wir in dem Garten unseres neu gekauften Hauses saßen. Es war eine kühle Februarnacht. Ich wärmte sie und schlug vor das wir einfach etwas Wein trinken würden um auf unser neues Haus anstoßen zu können.. Doch sie verneinte es.

„Nein Schatz, das ist keine gute Idee. Ich muss dir was erzählen. Versprichst du mir mich ausreden zu lassen??"

„Selbstverständlich, mein Schatz."

„Du hast mir immer klar gemacht, dass du keine Kinder magst. Und du kannst mir glauben es fällt mir schwer dir das zu sagen. Honey, ich bin schwanger.. wir bekommen Zwillinge.......Ich bin fast im vierten Monat!!!"

Innerlich habe ich mich mehr als alles andere gefreut..Zuerst herrschte Stille zwischen uns. Doch dann nahm ich sie einfach in den Arm. Kuesste sie und danach legte ich meinen Kopf an ihrem Bauch.. „Na ihr kleinen... wie geht es euch??? Bald seit ihr bei uns!"

„Oliver ich glaube ich will keine Ärztin mehr werden, viel lieber will ich einfach Hausfrau sein. Wenn das in Ordnung für dich ist??"

„Alles was du möchtest meine Prinzessin!"

Ja und jetzt sind unsere Kinder schon 8 Monate alt... Wow die Zeit vergeht einfach nur so schnell......

Was für ein Arbeitstag. Ich muss unbedingt nach Hause.. Ich will sehen wie meine kleinen Jungens krabbeln.......


End file.
